CAPRICES
by emmadaverc
Summary: Et si Cronos pouvait changer le destin des saints d'or pour prendre possession de la Terre? Les liens sont-ils indestructibles ? Le tout sous fond d'une enquête policière, les destins se fonds et se défonds. Les personnages sont de Kurumada et je ne fais que les utiliser sous le fil de mon inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPRICES**

« Cela fait plus de 200 ans que j'attends cet instant. Depuis ce jour où Kaïros a voulu inverser le temps. Quelle erreur... je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul ayant le pouvoir du temps. J'attendais patiemment ce jour où je pourrais reprendre mon monde à ces dieux orgueilleux.

Zeus m'a scellé, jeté mes titans et ma garde au Tartare. Scellé à jamais qu'il disait de son trône de marbre et d'or, le dieu auréolé d'une lumière aveuglante. Le temps n'a nullement d'emprise sur moi. La patience est ma vertu, le temps mon arme. Le temps arrive enfin pour moi d'agir.

De cette faille créée, par cette guerre divine, me laissant ainsi percevoir mon arme, mon Mégas Drépanonscellé par Athéna.

Enfin je peux voir ce lieu, ce plateau calcaire, le seul accès praticable qui se trouve à l'Ouest. Quand on arrive en haut, on voit l'arrière des 12 temples baignant dans le soleil. Leur entrée située à l'Est, côté où le soleil se lève. Les sculptures en haut relief dépeignant des batailles mythiques: les Lapithes contre les Centaures au sud, les Grecs contre les Amazones à l'Ouest, les Dieux contre les Géants à l'Est et la Guerre de Troie au Nord. Enfin, les sculptures des frontons, exécutées en ronde bosse, représentent la naissance d'Athéna sortant tout armée de la tête de Zeus sur le fronton de l'Est et la lutte entre Athéna et Poséidon pour le patronage d'Athènes sur le fronton de l'Ouest. Au coeur du Sanctuaire, la tour de l'horloge d'Andronikos Kyrristes faite de marbre soutenue par huit jeunes filles qui symbolisent le vent cache au son sein mon pouvoir. Scellé, dans le noir absolu, il ne peut agir. Mais voilà, cette si menue faille fait qu'une heure par jour, un rayon de soleil caresse cette carcasse noire, pétrifiée par le temps qui n'attend que mon appel pour se mouvoir. Pas complètement. Juste un peu. Pas pour me libérer de cette prison intemporelle. Juste pour agir sur les étoiles, sur le temps.

Il n'y a pas de passé, de présent ni de futur pour moi. Des images me viennent à l'esprit de ces vies figées à jamais maudites par les dieux. Un caprice volage leur rend la vie. Une seconde chance. Un père qui pleure son fils. Une promesse. Un amour. Des liens éternels de fraternité. Pathétique. Inutile. Je vais détruire tout ceci et montrer aux dieux vaniteux que je suis supérieur à eux et qu'ils ne doivent pas m'oublier. Ils pensent du haut de leur orgueil que je ne puis plus rien faire, que je ne suis plus rien si ce n'est le sablier qui s'écoule inexorablement. Je suis le temps. Je regarde le sable de mon Mégas Drépanon et le fait se mouvoir. Les temps se mélangent et la course des étoiles me montre mille possibilités. Un destin. Non. Des destins possibles. Des vies à briser avant de reprendre possession de mon bien. Changer la course des destins et en faire autre chose. Modifier les mémoires. Défaire les choix faits. Reprendre tout depuis leur naissance... Fixer la roue, mettre des choix devant leurs pieds... D'autres vies se profilent. A ma plus grande joie.

D'une promesse de deux saints d'Athéna à leur déesse. Promesse d'un retour 200 ans plus tard. De rester en vie jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte. Préparer le retour de Mort et Rêve. D'un battement de cils, j'efface ceci. Une déesse retournant auprès des dieux à tout jamais. Deux frères qui se disputent mais dont le Roi divin porte le dernier mot pliant ainsi l'Ombre. Mort et Rêve font partie de l'humanité telle une plaie dont on ne peut guérir. Un souffle léger et je modifie le temps de Mort mais Rêve m'échappe. Je suis un peu trop faible je dois bien l'avouer. Mais Rêve part en criant. Il a peur. C'est une première et un pur délice que de l'entendre ainsi hurler. Préviens les dieux, Rêve préviens-les que je suis là. Nul ne peut échapper au temps.

Me voici. Tu me regardes souriantes petite fille. Toi qui effeuilles les marguerites, regardes le tour de passe-passe que je m'apprête à faire. Un pied de nez aux dieux. Je suis là. J'étais toujours là. Et je serai encore là demain. »

Rêve fondit littéralement à ses pieds, mortifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était là. De retour. Enfin presque. Pas tout à fait. A peine. Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ses paroles rassurèrent Rêve qui arrêta de pleurer, de trembler. Elle recueillit d'un geste lent et sûr, les larmes qui perlaient encore et de ses doigts délicats elle les jeta dans la fontaine de marbre blanc. Elle entendit un grognement au loin. Elle sourit. Ainsi une porte était ouverte à un autre chemin. Une variation dans les projets de Temps. Puisque Temps avait décidé de mélanger passé, présent et les possibles avenirs, alors de quelques larmes les liens des frères d'armes arrêtèrent de s'effilocher. Rêve restait allongé sur le sol d'obsidienne tandis qu'elle partait sautillant comme si elle jouait à la marelle « 1, 2 3, je mange une part de gâteau, 4, 5... » sa voix se perdit au loin et Rêve se bouchait les oreilles.

**30 ans plus tard...**

**New York, 5 mars**

Eravamo quel che tutti sognano  
>Quell'amore che i cantanti cantano<br>Tanto forte, potente,(1) oh o oh , oh o oh …. bonjour Monsieur voulez-vous que je vous emmène quelque part ?

Le taxi jaune s'arrêta net devant un type costard cravate regardant tout alentour. Il l'avait repéré et nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un touriste. Et avec un peu de chance il devait être riche et donc donnerait un bon pourboire s'il n'était pas radin et l'appellerait pour d'autres courses.

Amenez-moi à l'hôtel Antarès, dit le costume gris avec sa moue boudeuse, les yeux vitreux de fatigue.

Prenez place mon prince... c'est la première fois que vous venez à New York ? Moi, cela fait 4 ans que je suis arrivé et j'ai eu le coup de foudre...

Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais je suis fatigué et...

Ok ok je comprends. Silencio motus et bouche cousue hein ? No problem.

Il regardait d'un œil son client au costume gris un peu plus attentivement. Il s'aperçut ainsi qu'il portait une cravate de soie pincée d'une barrette assez brillante pour être en or. Pas d'alliance mais une jolie chevalière au majeur droit. Yeux bleus. Cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes. Proche de la cinquantaine. L'air un brin bourru. Homme d'affaire certainement.

Et voilà mon Prince vous voilà à bon port. Cela fait 70 dollars.

Tenez ! Et gardez la monnaie.

Il prit les billets, il y en avait pour 100. Ses yeux écarquillés allaient des billets à ce type, de ce type aux billets.

Et mon Prince attendez ! Dit-il en sortant prestement de son taxi.

Je vous ai dit de garder la monnaie.

Ma carte au cas où, tendit-il avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Il le regarda entrer dans ce somptueux hôtel avec ses tapis rouge, ses tentures et sa réceptionniste blonde à souhait avec ses charmes voluptueux. Il n'y était entré qu'une fois, juste une fois feignant s'être perdu, jouant les touristes italiens. Italien de souche il avait vécu en Sicile à Enna. Paysan il n'a jamais été malheureux. Au milieu des champs de blés, il se croyait seul au monde. Et pourtant le monde est vaste. Peut-être un peu trop, pensait-il de temps à autre. Cela lui rendrait bien des services si le monde n'était pas aussi vaste. Il pourrait se rendre dans la maison de ses parents rapidement et puis revenir ici pour travailler et rentrer chez lui. Mais voilà un océan les séparait et il ne savait pas se téléporter.

Son cousin Salvo l'avait invité à venir à New York pour la naissance du second fils. Il en était le parrain désigné. Et puis, il l'avait vu et n'avait plus voulu partir. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là. Il disait seulement qu'il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il reste. Au début il avait vécu dans l'appartement de la famille de Salvo, mais cinq personnes sous le même toit avec lui dormant sur le canapé ce n'était évident pour personne. Pourtant Salvo et Nathalia n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter que cela ne les dérangeaient pas, mais il voyait bien qu'il les gênait, ne leur permettant plus d'avoir de l'intimité. Et puis les enfants lui portaient de temps en temps sur les nerfs. Quelques mois plus tard, il prit un appartement vide car moins cher qu'un meublé et moins risqué. Tu abîmes un truc et c'est pour ta poche et au prix fort en plus. Il dormit à même le sol jusqu'à sa première paie de manœuvre en bâtiment. Il s'acheta un matelas et trouva par son plus grand bonheur une table et deux chaises qui avaient été jetées dans la rue à côté des ordures. Après avoir enlevé les chewing-gums collés, poncés, et donné un coup de pinceau d'un bleu pour la table et d'un jaune pour les chaises, il se fit un joli salon. A ces souvenirs il ne put retenir un sourire. Tout en approchant une cigarette de ses lèvres il remonta dans sa voiture et la démarra en trombe... Che potrebbe scomparire l'Universo tranne noi, Oh-o oh tranne noi (1)

Max Pezzali L'universo tranne noi


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira. Le début peut être désarçonnant car il pose les personnages. Peu à peu cela s'imbrique….

Merci pour les Reviews.

**Quelque part aux États-Unis, 7 mars **

Cela faisait des jours qu'il voyageait dans ce camion à travers ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait dû écouter Umé quand elle lui avait dit de rester, quand elle l'avait supplié et même quand elle avait pleuré serrant dans ses frêles bras Ran leur fils. La moisson n'avait pas été bonne, comme celle de l'année dernière et encore celle d'avant. Il ne comprenait plus la nature. Les anciens disaient que c'était une période de sècheresse. Il y en avait eu durant l'histoire semblait-il mais pas des comme ça, foi de mémoires d'hommes. Il voyait sa famille mourir de faim à petit feu. Il avait encore une vache qui donnait un peu de lait, mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait tout vendu, tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, vital au quotidien. Avec l'argent il avait acheté trois sacs de riz, du fourrage. La veille il avait serré contre lui Umé, lui avait embrassé les paupières qu'elle gardait closes cachant ainsi la perlée de larmes. Lui promis qu'il reviendrait. Elle l'avait traité de menteur. Lui promis de lui écrire tous les jours. Elle l'avait traité de menteur. Lui expliqua qu'il gagnerait de l'argent et ainsi pourrait subvenir à leurs besoins. Le seul besoin qu'elle avait était d'être auprès de lui. Il était fort, sérieux et rieur par moment. Elle l'avait aimé tout de suite. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle dès le premier regard. Elle était douce et humble.

Le voilà maintenant à travers ce pays si différent. Il y avait un trou dans la toile qui couvrait l'arrière du camion. Il y eu beaucoup de bruits, de voitures, de maisons colorées puis un immense désert brulant. Cela ne se terminerait jamais pensait-il. Il avait suivi Lee jusqu'à Beijin ou Pékin comme disent les occidentaux. Pourquoi avoir le besoin de donner un autre nom à une ville qui en a déjà un ? Curieux. Il ne connaissait rien au monde. Il n'était jamais sorti de son village. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait aller à la cascade du Dragon. A chaque fois qu'il avait un souci c'était là qu'il se rendait. Ses inquiétudes s'envolaient à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois il trouvait la solution plus apaisé que jamais. Mais là comment allait-il faire loin de sa cascade ? Comment allait-il trouver la solution à ses soucis ? Lee s'était moqué de lui quand il lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à ce périple. Lee était sûr que cela marcherait. Lee lui disait qu'il deviendrait immensément riche et pourrait acheter de la soie et des bijoux à Umé. Lui il voulait juste que sa famille ne meure pas de faim et rentrer très vite chez lui. Malgré l'appréhension il avait suivi Lee. Le Dragon ne l'avait pas aidé quand il était venu le voir. Il était pourtant resté longtemps sous la cascade essayant d'apaiser son esprit. Mais il n'avait trouvé que le silence. Il préférait croire que le Dragon s'était tut pour ne pas lui dire au revoir.

Il se souviendrait sans nul doute toute sa vie de cette période à Beijin. Entassé dans un immeuble vétuste. Six par chambre, un water et un lavoir pour chaque étage. Ils étaient trente par étage. Il fallait bien s'entendre et surtout se faire respecter. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Souriant comme à son accoutumé, confiant il avait laissé son sac dans la chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue quant à son retour il vit le contenu de son sac éparpillé sur le sol et la moitié de ses affaires disparue. La rage qu'il l'avait étreint quand il ne retrouva pas la photo de sa famille fit comprendre à tous qu'il n'était pas de ceux qu'il fallait sous-estimer. Xiu qui pensait que sa taille et sa musculature pouvait réduire au silence n'importe quel vaillant, s'en mordit les lèvres quand il lui demanda de lui rendre ses affaires. Xiu jouait avec la photo écornée et avait accroché la broche sculptée par Umé à sa chemise. Xiu voyant ce frêle homme se mit à rire de plus belle à gorge déployée. Le silence se fit dans l'immeuble quand Xiu tomba à terre frappé en plein visage par un paysan en rage. Tous le regardèrent et comprirent que cet homme, aussi doux, souriant, était fort et peut-être même plus fort qu'ils pouvaient l'imaginer. C'est à partir de cet instant que tous le laissèrent tranquille. Que tous s'étonnèrent qu'il ne fasse pas usage de sa puissance pour faire sa loi et prendre un tribu aux nouveaux venus. Tous les autres avaient agi ainsi d'années en années, mais pas lui. Alors il n'y aurait plus de tribu, ni de racket, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. En effet, tous savait qu'il était là en transit. Il voulait aller avec son ami Lee dans ce pays aux milles richesses, avec sa décadence visible devant toutes les portes. Lee lui avait montré des photos et des films au cinéma. Lee disait qu'il fallait mieux connaître ce pays et apprendre la langue avant d'y aller. Mais Lee avait retenu les mots phonétiquement et pour lui les sonorités étaient étranges.

Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient tous secoué par la rudesse de la route. San Francisco lui plaisait bien avec ces maisons colorées et ces avenues tellement larges qu'avec le soleil brulant on aurait pu y voir des langues d'eau rendant la ville presque flottante tel un mirage. Mais Lee lui avait dit qu'il avait entendu qu'à l'Est il y avait plus de richesse, plus de chance. Il ne voulait pas rester seul alors il avait suivi Lee. Neuf jours qu'ils voyageaient dans ce camion et ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Chaque jour on leur disait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés mais cela continuait. Bientôt. Encore un jour et ce sera terminé.

**Paris, 8 mars**

Il faudrait un jour que tu apprennes à conduire...

Je te signale que j'ai passé mon permis haut la main.

Au bout de combien de fois ?

Assez pour pouvoir t'emmener au travail.

Et le plancher tu comptes le mettre quand ?

J'ai les pédales, j'ai pas besoin de plancher et puis en été c'est pratique, j'ai pas chaud aux jambes.

Et moi je fais comment ? Je continue à mettre les pieds sur le côté ? Non sérieusement Gabi tu devrais mettre un plancher à ta Deuche antique.

Promis je te mettrais une planche en bois comme ça Môssieuuuuuu pourra poser ses pieds délicats.

Ils t'en seront éternellement reconnaissant.

Il aimait beaucoup Gabi, depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance et peut-être même plus. Il ne saurait dire. Ils s'étaient rencontré un soir d'été, un soir où il avait une nouvelle fois fugué de cette demeure qu'il exécrait. Avant, il vivait avec sa mère près d'un parc où tous les deux aimaient flâner. Elle lui avait raconté que c'était dans ce parc qu'elle avait rencontré son père. Si beau, si séduisant, au sourire charmeur. Elle lui disait qu'il lui ressemblait. Gabi revenait d'un anniversaire et était déguisée pour l'occasion. Un ange dansant autour d'un réverbère en pleine nuit. Il avait cru d'abord à un tour de son imagination. Ils étaient devenus amis d'un seul regard. Inséparables au grand désespoir de sa tante guindée qui regardait d'un mauvais oeil cette amitié. Elle jurait que cela l'entrainerait sur un mauvais chemin. La mère de Gabi était coiffeuse mais de temps à autre vendait ses charmes aux clients. Au dessus du salon « Chez Doris » se trouvait l'appartement aux mille couleurs, véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Il adorait venir ici et quand il ne se sentait pas bien s'y réfugiait avec l'approbation de Doris.

Les années ont passé mais rien n'avait pu ébranler cette amitié. Bien au contraire, elle ne fit que s'en renforcer par les coups du sort. Il était battu par son oncle qui se mit comme devoir de le corriger et le mettre sur le droit chemin et de faire en sorte que la tare de son misérable frère ne se propage pas et ne devienne pas contagieuse. Elle perdit sa mère à l'âge de 14 ans et fini dans un foyer. Ils étaient séparé, loin l'un de l'autre ils s'écrivaient se promettant à chaque lettre de se retrouver. Il ne recevait aucune lettre de Gabi mais il se doutait que son oncle ou sa tante les interceptaient. Il postait ses lettres en cachette en n'oubliant pas d'indiquer à chaque fois que les lettres étaient volées par ses geôliers. A 16 ans elle obtint son émancipation avec son diplôme de coiffeuse en poche. Il était en pension, trop têtu pour se soumettre. Alors il était éloigné pour être dressé. Elle ouvrit son propre café « Au Gabi». Il revint diplômé, embauché par une librairie « Armanda ». C'est en allant au parc de son enfance qu'il vit le café et entra sans hésiter. Il l'a vit là souriante, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Il s'était demandé tout à coup s'ils sentaient toujours le printemps aux fruits acidulés. Elle le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux marines, les cheveux un peu trop long à son goût, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, toujours aussi retenu pensait-elle. Ils ne sont plus jamais quittés depuis ce jour.

Il emménagea chez elle, trouva rapidement son espace. Pour lui s'était d'une évidence mais ne voulait rien lui dire. C'était écrit quelque part. Il ne lui disait rien des sentiments qu'il avait même durant les nuits où elle venait le rejoindre dans son lit. Ils faisaient l'amour entre amis disait-elle. Juste pour passer le temps en attendant de trouver chacun l'âme sœur. Lui l'avait trouvé mais pas elle. Ce n'était pas grave.

**New York, 10 mars**

Il aimait retrouver le calme de son appartement, loin du tumulte de son travail, des photographes, des fans hystériques. Il était l'égérie d'une grande marque de cosmétiques, du dernier parfum Dior. Il a été un mannequin comme un autre jusqu'au jour où il fit cette photo pour le book d'un ami. Une pose entièrement nu, de dos, les cheveux relevés en chignon par ses mains, le visage au trois quart, la bouche entr'ouverte, en noir et blanc, le regard vers le bas. Une pose très sensuelle. Il s'était beaucoup amusé avec ces clichés. Son ami cherchant du travail comme photographe montrait à qui voulait ce qu'il savait faire. Et c'est là que tout changea pour lui. Une maison le contacta. Puis une autre. Une troisième. Cela n'en finissait jamais. De contrat en contrat, il menait une vie de stars loin des préoccupations qui traversent les vies de gens ordinaires. Plus de soucis financiers mais plus d'amis non plus. Tous étaient là à cause de son aura, de ce qu'il pourrait leur donner. Il n'avait plus d'ami. Il était seul. C'était son calvaire.

En avançant dans le long couloir d'entrée afin de se rendre dans son salon de marbre, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il voyait posé sur la table ronde au milieu de la pièce le bouquet aux 30 roses rouges baisers. « Il n'a pas oublié ». Il ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir mais chaque année il recevait un bouquet de trente roses rouges pour son anniversaire. Il avait essayé de savoir qui pouvait être cet inconnu mais il changeait de fleuriste, n'avait jamais le même physique, l'écriture des cartes étaient différentes, il payait en liquide. Lui était dans la lumière et cet inconnu préférait l'ombre. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait s'ils se rencontraient. Peut-être était-il un psychopathe ? Il s'en moquait. Au moins sa mort, serait à l'image de sa vie. Tragique. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le sortir de là ?

Il pris les roses dans ses bras et d'un pas félin se rendit dans sa chambre. Il enlevait tous ses vêtements, s'allongeait nu sur les draps de soie et arrachait à pleine main les pétales des roses rouges et les coulait sur son corps. Il s'enivrait de leur odeur, embrassait de pleines poignées, se caressait avec. Chaque année s'était le même rituel. Amoureux. Désespérément amoureux d'un inconnu qui restait dans l'ombre.

**New York, 11 mars**

Mal rasé, l'oeil morve synonyme d'une nuit trop courte (encore une de plus), un café fumant à la main, il regardait le corps sur le sol qui ressemblait à une étoile. L'image le fit sourire. Peut-être un peu trop car d'un coup tout le monde le regardait bizarre. Il n'en avait cure. Toujours la même chose et cela durant depuis plusieurs mois. Trois cadavres. La même méthode. Il désossait ses victimes avec une grande méticulosité tel un chirurgien hors pair. Laissait un message. « bon anniversaire ». Il y eu « te souviens-tu ? » puis « es-tu fier de moi ? » et maintenant ce « bon anniversaire ». A qui pouvait bien être destiné ces messages ? Selon le psychiatre expert en tueurs en série, c'était certainement pour sa mère. Il ne violait pas ses victimes que cela soit avant de faire joujou ou post mortem. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas jouir sexuellement ? selon l'hypothèse du docteur es. Mais en tous les cas, et de cela il en était sûr, cela devait bien le faire triper. Cela devait être particulièrement jubilatoire pour ce malade. Méticuleux, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il ne laissait aucune trace. Aucune empreinte. Pas la moindre tâche de salive, de sperme, de sueur. Rien. Il vit le directeur de l'hôtel, suant, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il craignait pour sa clientèle, pour les rumeurs, la réputation. Pourtant, tout le monde connaissait la réputation de l'Antarès. Hôtel pour les milliardaires, les hommes d'affaires fortunés. On pouvait tout y avoir si on y mettait le prix et tous les clients de cet hôtel pouvaient y mettre le prix sans difficulté.

dites-moi c'était quel type de client ?

Le directeur le regardait inquiet allant de son précédent interlocuteur et ce flic mal réveillé.

que... je ne comprends pas...

ma question est simple... quel client était-il ? Il les aimait blonde, brune... préférait les hommes... la coc...

non, non... rien de tout ceci... qu'êtes vous en train de suggérer ? Notre établissement...

c'étaient quoi ses demandes ?

Aucune... Le directeur s'épongea le front voyant les sourcils de l'inspecteur se froncer. « Il ne sortait que peu de sa chambre. Il demandait juste que ses repas lui soit emmenés dans sa chambre. Il travaillait beaucoup. Toujours sur son ordinateur. Il ne descendait que le soir pour aller au bar de l'hôtel. Il prenait une prune. Toujours. Sur ces cinq jours, il prenait toujours la même chose. Même pour les repas. Limande au beurre avec du riz, en entrée une salade verte avec des tomates cerises et des olives noires... oui oui... olives noires à la mode grecque... il y tenait beaucoup et en dessert un moka avec un café noir très serré sans sucre et sans lait... très noir... presque à la turc... Aucune demande ».

Comment est-il venu ?

En taxi je crois... oui oui en taxi... un drôle de type.

Drôle de type ?

Je l'ai déjà vu amener des clients ici où venir les chercher. Il trouve toujours le moyen de leur donner sa carte pour que les clients l'appelle pour se rendre à l'aéroport ou pour qu'il leur serve de chauffeur pour les sorties.

Pourquoi drôle de type ?

Et bien...comment vous dire ? Il est sympathique mais il a un quelque chose de bizarre. Vous savez c'est un peu comme les chats, c'est tout mignon, cela ronronne et vous met en confiance et quand vous voulez le caresser il vous griffe. Sympathique mais je ne lui ferai pas confiance.

Quelle compagnie ?

Il est indépendant.

Son nom ?

Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que Monsieur Ferguson a pris sa carte ?

Comment n'y avait-il pensé de lui-même ? Le manque de sommeil ou encore cette prise de tête avec Camélia. Il regarda sur la table, sur le lit, dans le tiroir, fouilla avec délicatesse la valise... rien. Son portefeuille. Mais où est le portefeuille ? Un des enquêteurs lui tendit un sac fermé hermétiquement où il se trouvait. Il l'ouvrit et éparpilla le contenu sur la table qui trônait au milieu de ce qui servait de salon à la suite de luxe. Une photo d'une fille gothique l'air revêche. Des tickets de caisses provenant de France déduit-il en voyant « Paris », une carte d'un restaurant Indien, et... à enfin... la carte jaune de taxi avec un numéro de téléphone 555-8763 et un nom Angi Rossi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici la suite de Caprices et comme vous pourrez le constater les personnes se dévoilent de plus en plus ce qui vous permets de les reconnaitre. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Quelque part sur Terre, 12 mars**

Let me show you what it's all about! Reading, writing and arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree (1) Putain que tu chantes faux Henry !

Pas autant que toi pauvre cloche ! Ha ha ha... et film droit Lou !

J'suis droit j'suis droit !

Il adorait les mecs qui étaient avec lui dans cette fournaise au milieu de nul part parce que des mecs mal lunés avaient décidés de se foutre sur la gueule mais au lieu d'avoir le courage de descendre sur le ring ils demandaient à des pauvres crétins, comme lui, de descendre dans l'arène à leur place. Lui s'en foutait. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant, ses parents étaient morts depuis plusieurs années, de doute façon il ne s'était jamais entendu avec eux. Au moins dans l'armée il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. C'est pas comme eux, comme ses potes. Henry était père de deux garçons et sa femme l'attendait patiemment. Lou allait se marier dès son retour au pays. Lou les avait invité.

Il ne connaissait personne à son arrivée à Ploegsteert Il s'était engagé pour éviter de crever de faim. Et puis au moins s'était facile. Il mangeait tous les jours et en contre partie il faisait ce qu'on lui commandait. Pas besoin de réfléchir plus que cela. Au moins ici on lui demanderait pas de réfléchir sur son avenir. Il avait réussi ses classes avec brio. C'est à Ploegsteertqu'il avait rencontré Lou et Henry. Ils avaient fait plusieurs fois le mur pour aller voir des filles et boire quelques bières. Il y avaient bien sûr les permissions mais pour eux il leur fallait de temps en temps une permission supplémentaire. Et puis s'était plus grisant.

Ils chantaient à tue-tête et puis tout d'un coup cela se mis à canarder de partout. Il ne voyait pas d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Fonce ! Fonce ! T'arrête pas !

Un obus éclata à côté d'eux envoyant valdinguer le véhicule en tenu de camouflage à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Il se sentait soulevé du siège et compris très vite que l'atterrissage allait être brutal. Le véhicule se plia en deux par le devant écrasant les jambes d'Henry qui se trouvait ainsi coincé. Il réussi à sortir en trainant Lou par les sangles. Il entendit l'explosion et les cris de Lou qui hurlait « henry » sans s'arrêter. Les deux soldats se retrouvèrent derrière un rocher à l'abri des balles qui fusaient de tous les côtés. Lou était blessé à une de ses jambes mais pouvait se déplacer du moment qu'il était encore capable de serrez les dents. Tandis que lui avait un peu de sang qui coulait de devant ses yeux provenant de son front. Il avait une taillade qui lui brouillait la vue.

Restes là.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Les potes sont en face. Il faut que je leur dise que nous sommes là.

Je viens avec toi. Je peux courir.

Non.

Rien à foutre, je viens avec toi.

Les deux soldats se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers le point où se trouvaient les leurs. Il n'entendait plus le souffle de Lou à côté de lui. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le corps de Lou gisant derrière lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Son frère d'arme était mort. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Ils mourraient tous et pas lui. Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Dieu ou à il ne sait quoi pour le condamner à vivre encore et encore. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas enfin goutter au repos éternel ? Par le passé il avait voulu mettre fin à plusieurs reprises à sa vie et essayé de nombreux moyens. Mais rien ne marchait. Il y avait toujours un il ne savait quoi qui lui disait de vivre. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre se disant ainsi qu'il aurait plus de chance d'être tué puisqu'il échouait à se tuer. Rien ne l'accrochait à la vie. Même pas les filles qui le réchauffait pour quelques heures, quelques jours. Même pas les copains qui traversaient avec lui cet enfer. Il les voyait mourir et venaient le hanter les nuits. C'était toujours la même chose ; il y avaient ses cris, ses visages qu'ils connaissait ou non, des ruines antiques qui sortaient de son imagination. Le psychiatre disait que c'était synonyme qu'il devait reconstruire sa vie. Il n'y croyait pas surtout depuis qu'il avait vu un reportage sur les sites antiques Gréco Romaines. Cela leur ressemblait beaucoup. Promis, il irait s'il s'en sortait. Peut-être qu'il aurait la réponse à sa question. Pourquoi ne mourait-il pas?

Jackson five ABC

**San Francisco, 12 mars**

Il avait vu ces chinois débarquer clandestinement sur le quai plusieurs jours auparavant, mais il avait choisi de ne rien dire. Il estimait qu'en étant de garde, uniquement pour le navire USS Coleil n'avait pas à alerter quiconque pour si peu. Et puis, il pensait que chacun avait le droit à son petit coin de paradis. Si pour ces chinois c'était être dans ce pays, alors pourquoi pas. Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement ce pays qui l'avait vu naître. Enfin presque. Il n'était pas né ici mais se moquait de savoir où exactement. Il compensait ce dédain par une soif de découvrir le monde. C'est ainsi, que tout comme son père, il décida de s'engager dans le corps des Marin's. Semper Fi était son crédo. Il aimait son travail, l'esprit de corps et avait trouvé là une famille. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit le premier jour « tu pensais avoir une famille et bien tu t'es trompé. Ta famille c'est le corps des Marin's ». Il mettait en exergue des valeurs acquises à coups de savate donnés par son père. Y trouvait un sens maintenant. Un devoir. Une philosophie de la vie. Une façon de faire qui se délite dans le monde pour devenir peau de chagrin. Tenir la porte à une personne âgée, aider une vieille dame à traverser, faire montre toujours de politesse et de courtoisie, être fidèle à son corps, faire en sorte que le corps soit fier de lui. Son père lui avait rentré à coup de trique cet idéal ; être irréprochable, montrer l'exemple à tous droit dans ses bottes. Maintenant il comprenait, se sentait bien, avait trouvé sa voie, sa raison d'être.

Il se souvenait de cette rencontre comme si elle avait lieu une nouvelle fois...

Déambulant dans les rues de San Francisco il pensait à cette nouvelle mission, à ce départ prochain pour un autre pays. Il n'aimait pas la guerre, mais il aimait voyager. Tuer lui importait peu. Curieusement il n'avait jamais eu de problème de ce côté là. Aucun remord. Aucun cauchemars. Contrairement à ses compagnons qui avaient besoin de temps à autre de voir un psy. Son père était fier de lui. Un vrai soldat. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de penser à ces personnes qu'il croisait dans les villages, les ports. Il n'oubliait aucun visage. Il avait vu deux semaines auparavant ces chinois courant vite, parcourus de peur d'être pris. Il n'avait rien dit. Comme à son habitude il s'arrêtait chez Pédro pour prendre un hotdog. Le meilleur selon lui. Il le vit, là posé sur des marches, un peu crasseux, intimidé, regardant partout alentours. Il commanda un second hotdog et le tendit à ce pauvre hère qui le regardait hébété.

Prends... vas-y... prends.

Merci.

Il s'asseyait à côté de cet inconnu venu d'un pays si lointain et s'amusait de le voir dévorer en deux bouchées le hotdog au ketchup moutarde.

C'est bon hein?

…

Tu comprends un peu l'anglais ?

Euh... peu mots.

Kanon. Mon nom. Kanon

Euh... Dokho...

Toi vivre ici San Francisco ?

Moi aller loin encore.

De banalité en banalité, ils parlèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Marchant côté à côte, Dokho lui fit signe qu'il devait regagner le quartier chinois. Kanon l'arrêta un instant lui demandant d'attendre quelques minutes. En revenant, il le vit mains dans les poches regardant la pointe de ses pieds. Kanon tendit un paquet à son nouvel ami.

Un dictionnaire Chinois-anglais... cela te sera utile.

Euh...

Apprendre langue... aider toi... tu comprends ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit Dokho s'incliner respectueusement.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour et de temps en temps il pensait à Dokho se demandant s'il était arrivé à bon port et allait bien. Lui, rêvait allongé sur sa couchette tandis que son compagnon ronflait de plus belle. En se tournant il regarda la photo de Lana, sa fiancée, directrice de marketing chez Dior. Il n'aimait pas ce métier. Il avait le sentiment que tout n'était que faux semblants, courbettes hypocrites. Il avait demandé à Lana de quitter cet emploi. Cela a été un énième sujet de dispute. Lors de ces moments d'épuisement, il se demandait toujours pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas être plus simple. Il rêvait d'une petite femme qui l'attendrait souriante, tendre. Il avait rencontré Lana lors d'une soirée organisée par sa mère. Fille d'un ami de son père, ce dernier l'encouragea à l'inviter. De rendez-vous en rendez-vous, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble et ainsi officialiser leur relation. Cela faisait trois ans et son père n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander la date du mariage. Avant de partir il en avait parlé à Lana et elle lui parla de conférences, de story board, de séances de photos à Tokyo, à Paris, à Rome, à New York. Elle fixa la date en appelant un organisateur de mariage comme cela ils n'auraient rien à faire. Lui, il aurait voulu une cérémonie intime, faire les choses eux-mêmes. Impossible avait-elle dit car les paparazzi seraient là et il fallait donner le change pour les magasines. Hors de questions d'être la risée du monde de la mode et des cosmétiques. Cela pourrait même faire un bon coup de pub pour la « Maison ». Il n'avait rien dit. Encore une fois. Tout refouler alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Il avait appris à garder son calme en toutes circonstances afin d'être digne de son corps d'arme. Tout était calme dans la cabine maintenant. Curieusement il entendait les rouleaux de l'Océan et cela lui procurait un bien fou.

**New York, 17 mars**

Puisque je vous dis que je suis totalement innocent ! relâchez-moi !

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il s'époumonait ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait mais se savait innocent de quoique cela soit. On pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas remplir au plus juste sa comptabilité, de temps en temps gonfler la facture à des clients exécrables mais de là à commettre quelque chose le mettant en garde à vue sans qu'on lui dise quoique cela soit... Ça c'était impossible. Il n'était pas d'une intelligence hors norme, légèrement con sur les bords, mais il savait ce que cette situation signifiait. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark et cela lui tombait dessus.

Putain mais vous allez me répondre bande d'abrutis !

Quelle voix...

Il avançait d'un pas lent, s'amusant à caresser les barreaux des autres cellules restées vides. Seule celle du fond était « habitée » par un ivrogne certainement habitué des lieux qui fredonnait « without you ».

Sheldon ferme-là.

Avec plaisir votre grâce... siffla t-il du fond du couloir.

Alors Monsieur Rossi il est temps de me dire la vérité.

La vérité sur quoi ?

Fergusson... Sochast... Di-Vita...

Qui ? Connait pas.

Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Monsieur Rossi.

Vous pouvez faire du monsieur si cela vous amuse mais moi je vous dis que je connais pas ses ty... Fergusson... ouaih... lui je le connais. Il m'a contacté une fois... je l'ai amené à l'hôtel Antarès il y a une semaine de ça et il m'a téléphoné pour me demander si je pouvais l'amener à un rendez-vous et être disponible toute la journée pour lui. J'ai accepté. Surtout qu'il m'a proposé une belle somme pour la course. 1000 dollars. Vous pensez bien que j'allais pas refuser.

C'était où ce rendez-vous ?

Je ne sais pas. Il m'a demandé de me présenter, avant hier, devant le Churchill et il n'y était pas. J'ai attendu toute la journée au cas où. J'ai perdu mon temps et mon argent n'est jamais arrivé dans ma poche.

Et donc Monsieur Rossi vous vous êtes rendu à l'hôtel Antarès pour montrer à Monsieur Fergusson qu'il n'est pas beau de vous poser un lapin, n'est-ce pas?

Holà ça va pas non ! J'ai rien fait de tout ça. Il n'est pas venu, cela s'arrête là. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, il a peut-être eu un imprévu.

Il est mort. Voilà votre imprévu.

Et merde...

Sochast, Di Vita ?

Ça me dit rien... Vous pouvez me reprocher plein de choses ok, mais je ne suis pas un menteur. Je les connais pas vos mecs. Je vous jure.

Nous verrons ça... J'ai jusqu'à demain matin pour prouver le contraire. Autant me faciliter le travail. Je rapporterai votre coopération au Procureur.

Je suis prêt à vous aider à arrêter le type que vous cherchez mais ce n'est pas moi.

Nous en reparlerons demain Monsieur Rossi.

La rage grondait en lui. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Dès que cela allait bien il lui arrivait toujours une tuile. Et celle-là était de taille. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de ce merdier ? Car il le savait, s'il le tenait il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Il lui fallait un coupable à ce flic de merde et il en était un tout désigné.

Au fait, flicaillon c'est quoi ton nom ?

Aiolia Prentiss... Inspecteur Prentiss...

Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier... murmurait-il pour lui tandis que « Without you » se faisait de nouveau entendre au loin.

**New York, 17 mars **

Quatre. C'était un bon chiffre. Il avait appris lors de ses voyages que dans certaines cultures ce chiffre était lié à la mort. Il trouvait cela jouissif. Quatre. Oui c'était un bon chiffre. Alors il y avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il avait acheté un beau costume noir, une cravate bleu nuit. Mis des gants de cuirs souples. Il se sentait beau. Digne de ce chiffre. Il avait lavé soigneusement ses instruments de travail, lustré chacun amoureusement. Il était prêt. Le Quatre, comme il aimait l'appeler, avait accepté son invitation. Ravi d'une telle rencontre il avait dit oui sans hésiter. Cela l'avait fait sourire longtemps. Il se pourléchait les lèvres tout en le regardant assit dans le moelleux fauteuil de la suite de l'hôtel Olympus. Il aimait lui tourner autour, le caressant. Le Quatre était bâillonné, ligoté, effrayé. Le Quatre lui avait dit qui lui donnerait beaucoup d'argent. Milliardaire qui l'était, l'argent n'était pas un problème. Insulte. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fortune supplémentaire. Sa maîtresse en avait plus qu'assez et lui ne vivait que pour la servir. Il souleva le Quatre d'une main et le posa sans ménagement sur la moquette blanche. Il se dit tout à coup, que cela donnerait un aspect fantasmagorique en tranchant d'un geste sec et précis la gorge du Quatre. Une marre rouge envahi la blancheur et donnait l'impression d'un soleil couchant. Quel aspect allait-il pouvoir lui donner ? Il lui ferma les yeux. Mis dans la bouche un fixateur métallique afin de lui fermer la bouche définitivement. Il ajusta le corps afin qu'il soit droit. Écarta les jambes et les bras tout comme la gravure de Da Vinci. Il le regardait longtemps, prenant son temps. C'était la nuit, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Demain matin la femme de chambre allait trouver Quatre. Le monde entier verrait ainsi son œuvre. Il fallait qu'il se surpasse. Il déplia sa sacoche, pris ses scalpels et tel un chef d'orchestre les leva en l'air prêt à jouer une funeste mélodie.

**Salvador, 31 mars**

Il aimait regarder cette ville ; ni trop grande, ni trop petite, « coloniale » et active à la fois, possédant le charme incomparable des cités à l'harmonie parfaite. En quelque saison, Salvador était bercé par une brise légère toute l'année, balayant les nuages humides et exaltant, le soir, le parfum des tubéreuses. Une atmosphère provinciale de bon ton flotte sur les avenues calmes et ombragées qui descendaient vers le charmant petit port de la Barra. Il connaissait tout le monde dans ces quartiers, il y avait des amis sincères sur lesquels il pouvait compter et qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. D'un premier abord abrupte, comme les hauteurs du Salvador, il avait le cœur sur la main. Il possédait le « Bahia » restaurant réputé auprès des touristes et de tous ceux de Bahia et plus encore. Sa spécialité, les crevettes aux piments et son riz blanc parfumé aux mille saveurs. Il aimait cuisiner et cela se sentait, se dégustait, se délectait dans les bouches. Celui qui avait faim, pouvait venir à l'arrière du « Bahia » ; il y avait toujours une assiette pour l'ami.

Ce jour là, il y eu un événement qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, ni sa femme Mathilda, ni ses enfants Ethan, Amélia et Ami. Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger, de parler, de rire quant cette ombre austère fit irruption aux portes du « Bahia ». Tout de noir vêtu, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs profonds, l'air sévère, il se tenait là telle une sentence venue dont on ne sait où. Mauvais augures, certains se signaient. Quant à lui, il stoppa net le service au comptoir, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette ombre striée de lumière dorée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par se les frotter pensant avoir eu un instant une hallucination.

Je cherche Monsieur Arata.

Je suis Aldébaran Arata

L'homme tout vêtu de noir regarda longtemps son interlocuteur et mesura l'imposante stature de ce dernier. Le prêtre de l'église de Santissimo Sacramento lui avait dit qu'il ne le louperait pas et que du premier regard il saurait que c'était lui. La description détaillée qui lui en avait faite était à l'image de cet homme hors du commun qui se tenait là derrière le comptoir du restaurant.

Le prêtre de l'église de Santissimo Sacramento m'a recommandé votre...

Luis... oui, oui, j'avais oublié...

Luis …?

Oui Luis... le prêtre de Santissimo Sacramento... il m'avait dit que vous viendriez ici et louerez la chambre du dessus pour votre séjour à Salvador.

Il lui souriait à pleines dents tandis que son interlocuteur le regardait toujours l'air sévère, les lèvres pincées ,« et ben ça va pas être facile » pensait-il en présentant une table à son invité.

Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Dieu est partout chez lui... siffla t-il entre ses dents tout en s'asseyant.

Et c'est quoi votre nom ?

Mon Père, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Bien... que souhaite manger Mon Père ?

De la salade verte et du poisson à la vapeur. De l'eau plate.

Tout de suite Mon Père.

Il restait droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise de bois vermillon. Les avant bras posés sur la table recouverte d'une nappe aux vives couleurs bariolant pivoines, roses, chrysanthèmes. Les yeux mi- clos il regardait par la fenêtre en face de lui où on pouvait voir au dehors trois garçons jouer au football.

« Cela va être gai » murmura Mathilda dans le creux de l'oreille de son cher et tendre mari. « Chuuuut » lui fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ami, le plus jeune de ses enfants, regardait ce nouveau venu, les mains nouées dans son dos, pivotant légèrement de droite à gauche.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'avait vu et fixa ses yeux ébènes sur ce garçonnet qui s'arrêta net de bouger tout en plongeant son regard dans la noirceur de ceux qui ne le quittaient pas.

Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Ami est curieux de nature, lui dit Mathilde en posant une carafe d'eau fraîche sur la table.

Il est le premier enfant qui ne s'enfuit pas à mon regard.

Ami a envi de vous connaître. Je le vois à sa façon de vous regarder.

Ami... étrange prénom...

Pour un garçon hors du commun.

Comment ça ? Questionna t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Ami est muet... on ne pense pas que cela soit de naissance mais il n'a jamais parlé.

Ce n'est pas votre fils ?

Non, Aldébaran l'a trouvé dans la rue. Il était... Bon, je pense que votre poisson doit être prêt. Je vous amène ça.

Les conversations reprirent, tout d'abord à basses voix puis peu à peu tout le monde se détendit et les rires fusèrent remplissant le « Bahia » comme à son accoutumée.

Le soir venant, Aldébaran guida le prêtre vers sa nouvelle demeure. La chambre louée par l'église était située à l'étage supérieur du restaurant. Elle était vaste avec un sol en bois où reposait un tapis rouge en son centre. Le lit, dont la tête se trouvait sous la fenêtre, était moelleux et disposait d'au moins, à première vue, de sept coussins de toutes les couleurs. Le dessus de lit était orangé et brodé d'épis de blé doré. Le cadre était en bois tout comme la table de nuit et la commode qui lui permettrait de ranger son peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté. Il était touché par tant d'attention. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Depuis son enfance, il avait vécu avec austérité. Elle était son quotidien. Lâcher prise n'était pas son fort. Il vit son logeur ouvrir une porte attenante et découvrit ainsi la salle de bain. Une baignoire d'émail blanche, un lavabo et des commodités. Une petite armoire en vieux rose. Une étagère où étaient disposées des serviettes grandes et petites de toutes les couleurs assorties aux gants. Au porte-manteaux était posée une robe de chambre bordeaux très douce et certainement neuve, peut-être achetée pour sa venue.

J'espère que cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à demander s'il vous manque quelque chose.

C'est très bien ainsi... Merci.

Bien je vais vous laisser. C'est que vous devez être fatigué avec ce voyage. D'où vous venez déjà ?

Du Portugal... de Bragance.

Connait pas mais cela doit être très beau, rien que le nom.

Pas vraiment, c'est rude et aride.

Ooh... j'ai vu une fois un reportage sur Grenade, le château était très beau. J'ai beaucoup aimé la fontaine avec toutes ses colonnes... très beau, fit-il en mimant de vastes gestes la multitude de colonnes.

C'est en Espagne, dit-il avec un brin de sourire aux lèvres.

Euh... moi et la géographie eh eh...

Je suis espagnol d'origine. Je suis né à Combarro en Galice. C'est un tout petit village au bord de l'Atlantique. Alors que Bragance est en pleine terre et la terre est rude.

Ici aussi nous avons l'Atlantique... dit-il en souriant à pleines dents. Bien je vous laisse Mon Père. Bonne soirée.

Shura...

….

C'est...

Je sais.

Aldébaran descendait les escaliers et sorti de l'arrière du restaurant afin de se rendre chez lui, le tout le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu sembles bien joyeux, fit Mathilda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse, appuyée sur le chambrant de la porte d'entrée de leur maison.

Cela va aller... il va se plaire avec nous... Me regardes pas comme ça, tu vas voir, fit-il en posant un baiser sur le front de sa douce épouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello le monde, j'espère qu'il tourne rond. Voici la 4ème étape de cette fic Caprices. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos encouragements et de prendre le temps de me lire.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**New York, 31 mars**

Il détestait cette ville mais les légendes ont la vie dure. Celle qui prétend que la première vision que l'on a de l'Amérique est la statue de la Liberté est présente à l'esprit de tous les touristes en route vers le Nouveau Monde. Vives déception quand on se pose sur le sol américain sans avoir vu la Dame de New York, ni distingué clairement le célèbre profil des gratte-ciel de Manhattan à travers l'épais brouillard d'air pollué qui obscurcit les hublots de l'avion dès que s'amorce l'ample courbe de descente vers les pistes d'atterrissage. On la rêve séduisante, merveilleuse. Pourtant il n'y a que crasse, turbulence, et le dégoût qu'elle lui inspire en se faufilant dans les quartiers du borough de Queens au sein d'un taxi à la suspension éprouvante qui croisent le fer avec mille autres véhicules, énormes, mais plus souvent cabossés que rutilants, vers un Manhattan saturé de bruit et de saleté. Il détestait se trouver ici mais le travail était le travail. Il aurait préféré rester à Rome mais voilà il avait un contrat et des photos à faire ainsi qu'un défilé. Il n'aurait qu'un ou deux jours pour lui. Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait aucun ami à rendre visite, avec qui sortir un soir. Pourtant il avait évoqué ces excuses bidon pour éviter de devoir se rendre à ces soirées mondaines qu'il avait en horreur.

Arrivant dans son somptueux appartement par l'ascenseur privé, dont les portes s'ouvraient en son cœur, il laissait tomber sans ménagement ses sacs en cuir souple. Il se dirigeait droit vers le bar et pris une rasade de whisky à même le goulot. La chaleur du liquide brun-doré, lui fit un bien fou. Il en repris une seconde gorgée et se délecta de la laisser dans sa cavité buccale avant de se décider à l'avaler. Il retrouva ainsi son calme, sa superbe, le feu aux joues par l'effet de l'alcool, en se regardant dans le gigantesque miroir qui trônait dans le salon il se trouva particulièrement sexy. Il composa un numéro sur son portable « code 6743 » et raccrocha direct sans attendre de réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait mis un pantalon sportwear et était resté torse nu face à la vitre qui longeait la longueur de son salon. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une très belle femme, rousse aux yeux bleus fit son apparition. Elle portait un tailleur et des talons de 12 cm. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins soulignant une taille particulièrement fine. Il regardait ses lèvres soulignées de rouge baiser. Il y tenait particulièrement et à chaque fois « la fille » dont il payait les services arrivait avec ce rouge accroché aux lèvres. Elle était différente à chaque fois qu'il contactait le dit service. Ça aussi il y tenait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Qu'elle tombe amoureuse, qu'elle s'imagine des choses. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le canapé un verre de whisky à la main.

En bas de l'immeuble, un taxi restait immobile sans client. Le chauffeur regardait vers les fenêtres allumées du dernier étage. Il avait vu deux silhouettes dont l'une était celle de sa cliente. Il avait le sentiment d'être comme un loup qui hurle à la lune et qui la regarde amoureusement. Cela compensait la garde à vue d'il y avait deux semaines. L'inspecteur l'avait relâché devant le constat qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans une geôle du commissariat et dans une chambre de l'Olympus en train de désosser un type. Le quatrième. Il avait vu l'inspecteur Prentiss gronder sa rage et s'était dit qu'il était bien content de ne pas être sa cible. Il avait la certitude que quand Prentiss lui mettrait la main dessus à l'autre désosseur en herbe, il lui ferait sa fête. Mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait juste savourer chaque instant. Il avait accepté la course alors qu'il était déjà au fond de son lit, juste pour pouvoir venir ici en bas de cet immeuble, juste où il vivait, juste pour s'en approcher un peu. Il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder et pourtant par trois fois il en avait eu l'occasion. Même qu'une fois il était monté dans son taxi pour le conduire à l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler, il l'avait seulement regardé dans le rétroviseur central. Il avait eu cependant l'audace de le suivre de loin pour connaître sa destination. Athènes. Il en rêva durant plusieurs nuits, s'imaginant être dans le même avion, placé à côté de lui, dans le même hôtel somptueux dans le rôle d'un milliardaire. Déambulant tous les deux dans les ruelles de cette ville dont il ne connaissait rien. Oh oui il avait rêvé. En voyant les lumières s'éteindre, il démarra le moteur afin de rejoindre son lit tout en se disant qu'une fois de plus il aurait de quoi rêver durant quelques nuits.

En rentrant chez lui, il laissa s'échouer sur le sol ses vêtements trop lourds en cet instant et se dirigea droit vers sa chambre. Il y avait des photos de magasines accrochées au miroir de devant son lit, et un poster grandeur nature fixé au plafond. Il s'en était donné du mal à le mettre là en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas tomber au moindre coup de vent. Allongé sur le lit, il le regardait à souhait, souriant, confiant en se disant qu'il avait trouvé un lien pour le guider dans cette vie. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait sa vie d'avant de venir dans cette pomme pourrie mais ses journées s'effilochaient sans but au cœur d'Enna. Et puis, il y a quatre ans, il était tombé dessus en feuilletant un magasine acheté par Nathalia. Beau comme un dieu, comme un Apollon, sorti tout droit d'un mirage plus qu'irréel. En le voyant, son cœur se mit à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Fort, rapide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, face à cette photo, il s'était sentit vivre. Il avait volé la page du magazine et s'était mis en devoir d'en savoir un maximum sur cet être. Andréas Hadley. Même son prénom était beau. C'était doux. Il avait lu un article qui le comparait à la déesse Aphrodite tellement il était la magnificence de la beauté et de l'amour qu'il engendrait à chaque battement de ses cils. Il trouvait les journalistes toujours trop pompeux dans leurs articles. Mais grâce à eux, il avait appris que cet Aphrodite avait plusieurs appartements à travers le monde, était célibataire avec quelques conquêtes à son actif. Cela lui fit grincer les dents sur le moment quand il apprit que par « conquêtes » il devait entendre « femmes ». Puis il retrouva le moral quand il lut dans un article que son bellâtre était bi. Tout comme lui. Il regardait son idylle silencieuse plantée au plafond de sa chambre et ses pensées prirent une tournure qui lui plaisait fort et d'un battement de paupière à un autre battement, elles devinrent de plus en plus lourdes jusqu'à se fermer sur un rêve inavouable.

Il était devant la baie vitrée sirotant un autre verre de whisky tandis que « la fille » finissait de s'habiller. En passant dans le salon, elle prit l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compter. Ce client-là était sûr. Sans un mot, tel qu'il était prévu dans le contrat, elle prit place dans l'ascenseur privé et le regarda une dernière fois avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Il avait déjà vu ce taxi mais ne savait où. Il le connaissait, il en était sûr. Il avait pensé que peut-être il attendait « la fille » mais s'aperçut après leurs ébats qu'il n'était plus là. Pourtant, la tête de mort sur la porte du conducteur lui était familière.

**Leh, 9 avril**

Le soleil se levait à peine tandis qu'il finissait sereinement son thé au beurre. Une journée de labeur l'attendait mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Pourtant, si on lui avait dit, i ans, qu'il serait ici à Lhe, dans cette modeste maison avec en son centre l'hôtel aux divinités, avec ces deux étages partagés entre l'étable pour les dzos au rez-de-chaussé et au premier le salon et les deux petites chambres, il aurait ri. Lui il rêvait d'espace infini, de liberté. Il avait toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais au non jamais il ne prendrait femme, n'aurait de famille, qu'il vivrait seul, en ermite, au milieu de nul part. Le destin lui a joué un bien étrange sort quand il mit sur son chemin Maïya avec ses yeux rieurs et ses deux longues nattes soyeuses. Et son rire... ah oui c'était son rire qui l'avait en premier séduit. Elle avait ri quand son frère Tzengi les avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Elle lui avoua un an plus tard, quand il lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui, qu'elle avait rêvé de lui avant leur rencontre et c'était par surprise qu'elle s'était mise à rire car elle savait ce que cela signifiait avant lui. Elle l'aimait avant de le connaître. Elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un fiancé de rêve, un secret profond. Elle ne se voyait pas épouse. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle. Pas laide non plus mais elle n'était pas de ses beautés ayant des dotes à la hauteur de leur éclat. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'elle était belle comme un soleil d'été, comme la neige qui tombe silencieusement sur son visage, comme ses fleurs qui fleurissent aux premières lumières du printemps, comme ses feuilles orangées qui volent à l'automne. Il se découvrit romantique, paisible, amoureux. Elle se découvrit moins timide, curieuse, coquette.

En finissant son thé il regardait cette lettre posée depuis la veille sur la table basse. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte sachant ce que cela signifiait. Il avait été à une réunion d'il y a deux mois de cela. Une réunion pour apporter une lettre au Dalaï Lama ou à ses conseillers. Une lettre pour informer que les conditions deviennent de plus en plus dures, et que les enfants qui sont envoyés à l'école sont obligés d'oublier leurs dieux, le respect des cérémonies, leurs ancêtres. Cela lui faisait grincer des dents mais pour l'instant son fils n'allait pas encore à l'école. Mais l'an prochain il devrait y aller. Il sera loin de lui durant toute une année scolaire. Il devait bien se l'avouer cela ne lui plaisait guère et il aurait préféré le garder près de lui. Il pourrait devenir comme lui éleveur mais sa mère voyait en Rakuen un avenir prometteur. Bien meilleur que le leur. Ils en avaient longuement parlés. Elle l'avait convaincu.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lu attentivement, longuement, cette missive. Elle lui demandait de venir à Bodhgaya. Bodhgaya ? C'était urgent. Il devait partir dès qu'il aurait pris connaissance de cette lettre. Il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Cela ferait un long voyage.

Il sentit une main, et une effluve qu'il connaissait bien. Cette douceur le chavirait à chaque fois. Pourquoi partir loin de ses mains qui le serraient ? Pourquoi partir loin de ce baiser sur sa joue ? Non il ne partirait pas. De cette dernière pensée il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air frais sur le pas de sa porte, il salua le soleil et parti en direction de ses dkos. Une journée paisible, comme toutes celles qui s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à lors, s'annonçait.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas sûr, il ne pouvait voir le visage perlé de larmes de celle qui le rejoignait chaque jour à mi-journée pour lui amener les boulettes de stampa et une flasque de chang. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, saignant entre ses jambes qu'elle tenait pliée contre son ventre, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Elle lui avait parlé d'un deuxième enfant. Il n'en voulait pas car elle avait failli mourir lors de la naissance de Rakuen. Que serait-il devenu si elle l'avait abandonné ? Lui avait-il dit en la serrant si fort dans ses bras qu'elle avait cru en cet instant que jamais il ne la lâcherait. Elle sentit deux petites mains sur son visage. Rakuen. « Cours Rakuen va chercher le médecin. Vite. »

**Athènes, 9 avril**

Allongé sur son canapé il dormait profondément entouré d'une multitude de photos en noir et blanc et en couleurs posées sur lui au milieu du journal international où on pouvait voir une moitié de photo encadré d'un homme avec une moitié de mot en en-tête « meur », posées sur la table basse en se mêlant aux biscuits apéritifs et aux bouteilles de 30cl de bière, posées sur le sol éparses telles des tableaux fous de Dali. Il avait regardé tardivement ses photos prises tout au long de ces 3 années. Il devait en choisir 50 parmi des milliers de clichés en tout genre. Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures et il commençait à se réveiller.

Il avait encore fait ce rêve étrange d'une fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux pers emplis de larmes. Il avait rêvé d'un temple antique s'écroulant. Ce rêve ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs nuits. Il avait déjà fait un rêve bien étrange après être allé en ... il ne se souvenait plus tellement son esprit était encore embrouillé par le sommeil perturbé ou par l'alcool ingurgité sans soif. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme qui avait hurlé son nom mais depuis il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa voix. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtain clair, l'allure fière presque guerrière. Ses yeux perdus encore dans le vague se posèrent sans le vouloir sur les photos qu'il avait prises justement lors de ce séjour. Il retrouvait le sourire de ce soldat avec qui il était resté 3 jours au milieu du désert. Son visage l'avait immédiatement interpelé. Son sourire, ses yeux fiers et tristes à la fois, ses traits coupés à la serpe. En retournant la photo il retrouva son nom : Milo O'Brian, vient de Londres, 4 février. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone du secrétariat de la défense. Après quelques palabres et présentations, il finit par savoir que Milo avait été blessé lors de sa dernière mission et devait retourner dans les prochains jours dans son pays. Blessé de guerre, il aurait droit à une pension militaire. Blessé de guerre... il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se promit de lui rendre visite à Londres après son exposition. Pour l'heure, il devait se remettre au travail. Il posa la photo de Milo souriant, casque sur la tête et visage bariolé de couleur de camouflage. Comment pouvait-on avoir un tel sourire au beau milieu d'une guerre ?

Il prit celle montrant des moines bouddhistes priant devant l'ambassade de Chine à Paris. Choisi celle représentant des manifestations fleurs à la main contre fusils. Un Yogi en prière. Des enfants jouant au milieu des ruines de Fukushima. En écartant certaines d'entre elles, il tomba sur celle de son ami. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisés dans ce sous-marin perdu au milieu d'un Océan. Enfermés les uns sur les autres, entouré de 600 marins, cela fut l'expérience la plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Comment faire quand on veut prendre l'air ? Pour éviter de se foutre sur la gueule ? Il y eut l'histoire de ce type qui s'était fait largué par sa copine par webcam. Il s'était bourré la gueule et voulait en découdre avec tout le monde. Il avait pensé que cela devait être étouffant d'être dans un sous-marin, enfermé perpétuellement. Il avait comparé cela à un utérus et cela lui avait valus son premier accrochage avec Mick K. Taylor. Puis ils avaient ri autour d'une bonne bouteille. En fouillant dans son tas posé au sol il retrouva la lettre qu'il avait reçu il y avait de cela déjà une semaine. Un beau papier noir et rouge. Très élégant. En voyant l'enveloppe, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un faire-part. Il eut un hoquet d'étonnement quand il lit le contenu annonçant le mariage de Mick Kanon et de Lana Lockwood de la Maison L&L. Hier, il avait reçu une lettre de son ami qui l'avait laissé songeur. Il avait lu sa dernière « croisière » comme il aimait dire, ses quelques jours passés en famille, que son père se faisait vieux et que sa mère désespérait d'être de nouveau grand-mère, que son neveu Pierre grandissait à vue d'oeil, que sa nièce Bella avait un petit ami qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait lu ses doutes de son avenir, de ses cauchemars qui ne le quittaient plus depuis plusieurs mois, de tous ses cris qui le réveillaient en sueur. Il n'avait rien lu du mariage, rien lu concernant Lana. C'est arrivant à cette conclusion qu'il prit la décision d'accepter, contrairement à ses habitudes, l'invitation au mariage du siècle. Il prit donc le feuillet, presque transparent, et cocha « oui » et mis son nom « Ayoros Ifanos ».

**New York, 9 décembre Avril**

Malgré l'inconfort du trajet et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour se dégourdir les jambes et faire d'autres choses toutes aussi humaines, il avait pris le temps de découvrir les différents paysages qui composaient ce pays si différent du sien. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder il trouvait que les grands immeubles ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Beijing ou Shanghai. Lee le rassurait beaucoup et lui permettait de mieux appréhender ce monde qui avait pris des tournures bien vastes. Ils avaient rencontrés des hommes et femmes sur motos, tatoués de partout à ce qu'il avait pu en juger, des hommes avec de très longues barbes et fumant un étrange tabac qui lui donna mal au crâne quand il voulut essayer, des femmes courts vêtues d'un short si mini que cela ressemblait à une culotte et puis des personnes venues d'un autre temps. Ils étaient de noirs, ne parlant pas ou très peu, circulant sur des chariots au lieu de voiture. Il les trouvait beaux, paisibles, irréels. Il y avait autant de diversités ici que chez lui. Quelque part cela le mettait à l'aise. Il se disait qu'ainsi il pourrait se fondre dans toute cette diversité, paraître moins étrange. Il faut dire qu'un occidental dans son pays ne passait pas inaperçu. Lee, lui avait dit que son oncle les attendait à New York. Ils travailleraient tous les deux dans le restaurant et seraient logés en prime. D'accord il faudrait qu'ils s'acquittent de leurs dettes en premier lieu avant qu'il puisse envoyer de l'argent à Umé mais il allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait l'intuition que tout irait bien. Même plus que ne lui disait à longueur de journée Lee. Il pris le livre que lui avait offert cet homme à San Francisco. Il apprenait à lire cette étrange langue. Il reconnaissait les lettres maintenant et savait les recopier. Il savait écrire « merci », « restaurant », « ami » et d'autres mots. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir demandé l'adresse de Ka... il ne se souvenait plus trop bien de son nom. Il ne savait comment le dire. S'il avait l'occasion de revenir sur San Francisco il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Peut-être pourrait-il le retrouver devant le vendeur de hotdog ? Il écrivait une longue lettre à Umé, lui racontant tout. Lee lui avait montré comment on demande un timbre et reconnaître une boîte aux lettres. Lee était débrouillard de naissance. Il se souvenait que déjà petit Lee pouvait se sortir de situation inextricable et faire les choses tout seul alors que les autres du même âge attendaient là en pleurnichant que les parents s'occupent d'eux. Lee perdit ses parents très tôt mais au lieu de se morfondre, il apprit par lui-même à cultiver, retourner la terre, guider le buffle, pêcher...

Enfin ils arrivaient à bon port. New York les entourait. Cela ne sentait pas bon et il y avait beaucoup de bruits. Il se mettait à tousser. Cela durait encore deux bonnes heures quand le camion s'arrêtait. Le chauffeur leur demandait de descendre. Il suivait Lee tandis que trois autres de leurs compagnons partirent dans une autre direction. Le camion redémarrait avec quatre autres personnes. Deux étaient descendus à l'escale d'avant et six au milieu de champs de blé.

Ce qu'il voyait le scotchait littéralement. Il se serait cru à Beijing. Tout était écrit en chinois, et tout le monde parlait chinois. Lee le tirait par la manche alors qu'il restait planté là. Lui aurait-on fait une farce ? Serait-il de retour en Chine ? Mais non c'était impossible. Il aurait fallu reprendre la mer. Lee voyant son ami rester au milieu de l'avenue le tirait plus fort par le bras pour le forcer à avancer. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant à l'enseigne rouge, avec deux lions d'or sur le pas de la porte. Un homme âgé leur fit signe de passer par l'arrière. Ils longèrent une ruelle puante de poubelles où un chat miteux trônait là sur l'une d'entre elles comme s'il était le roi du monde. Lee continuait à le tirer par la manche. Ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine située à l'arrière du restaurant. Ils se prosternèrent devant le vieil homme. Très rapidement, il leur expliquait qu'ils feraient la plonge ici tous les jours, sans jour de congés, et leur argent sur les six premiers mois servirait à payer les frais de leurs venues ici. S'ils voulaient gagner plus d'argent, ils devraient trouver un autre emploi en plus de celui-ci. Ils seraient logés et nourrit. Il était heureux après tout ce périple de se trouver un territoire connu. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer de l'argent avant six mois à Umé. Il devait trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Il se sentait confiant en regardant le Dragon d'or qui ornait la salle du restaurant et encore plus quand il vit un tableau représentant les montagnes entourant son village dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Le vieil homme leur expliquait qu'ils devaient apprendre les rudiments de l'anglais afin de pouvoir à minima se débrouiller en dehors de China Town. Il leur expliquait qu'il les aiderait dans cet apprentissage et leur montrait le Times en leur disant qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils arrivent à déchiffrer les lettres et donc en lisant le journal ils finiraient par s'habituer aux lettres si différentes du chinois. Dokho décryptait non sans difficulté les mots « New York», « informations ». Son regard se figeait devant une photo d'un homme aux cheveux courts, au regard dur avec une légende composée de mots trop difficiles pour lui mais il comprit que l'un d'entre eux était un nom « Aiolia ».

**Lhe, le 9 avril**

Il courait à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Il avait vu Rakuen dévaler la colline vers lui en hurlant « pa ». Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Il aurait dû s'en douter quand elle lui avait parlé d'avoir un second enfant. Il aurait dû comprendre. Quel idiot faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas courir plus vite ? Pourquoi était-ce si loin ? Il entrait en trombe dans leur maison, montait quatre à quatre les escaliers et se retrouvait nez à nez avec un homme assis sur le bord de leur lit où était allongée Maiya. Mais qui était cet homme qui caressait les cheveux soyeux de Maiya ? Il se jetait aux bords du lit et pris Maiya dans ses bras tandis que cet étranger se redressait et se mettait à ranger ses affaires posées sur la table de devant la fenêtre.

_ Maiya... pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

_ ...

_ Maiya ...

_ Vous n'êtes pas Serais faire la fête avec vous Avai ...

_ Je ne serais pas parti même s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant à venir.

_ Tu dois y aller et tu le sais.

_ Needs a context ...

Il sentait une main sur son épaule droite et en levant les yeux il tombait sur ces yeux énigmatiques, hypnotisant.

_ Voici la décoction que vous devrez lui donner tous les matins à jeun avant son repas. C'est très important.

_ Merci... mais qui êtes-vous ?

_ Voyons Mü c'est le nouveau médecin... il a pris à suite de Limpo qui est décédé le mois dernier. Je t'en avais parlé...

_ ...

Il s'en voulait de se rendre compte qu'elle lui parlait et que lui ne se souvenait de rien.

_ Prenez soin d'elle. Elle a besoin de repos.

_ Oui...

Il regardait Maiya qui lui paraissait si menue en cet instant avec ses yeux mi-clos et ses cheveux collés sur son front trempé de sueur. Rakuen s'était allongé contre sa mère, le visage contre son dos à écouter son cœur battre.

_ Tu dois partir d'ici et lui peut t'aider...

_ Que dis-tu Maiya ? Tu dois rester calme et préserver tes forces.

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison...

Il était resté assis en tailleur aux bords du lit caressant sans cesse les cheveux de Maiya. Le soleil couchant donnait des reflets dorés dans la chambre et caressait le visage de cette femme qui le comblait plus que ne l'aurait imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il ne s'était jamais vu avec épouse et famille mais elle avait changé son destin. Tout était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé de son avenir. Pourtant il avait repéré cet endroit au fin fond de Jammu, loin de tout où il aurait vécu en ermite. Il avait construit sur plusieurs mois une demeure en prenant pour base les ruines d'une tour octogonale. Il entendait Rakuen ronfler légèrement tout en suçant son pouce. Souvent il regardait l'horizon quand il était avec ses dzos et rêvait d'aller au-delà des montagnes. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment faisait-elle pour le connaître mieux que lui-même ? Il devait partir. Aller à Bodh Gaya. Ce nouveau médecin pouvait-il l'aider ? Peut-être. Il se redressait en donnant un baiser sur le front de sa femme et s'en allait en direction de la demeure du nouveau médecin.

En arrivant devant l'ancienne maison de Limpo, il prit une longue respiration et frappa sur la porte en bois sculpté de deux cerfs. Le ciel grondait en cet instant où il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait il vit cet homme au regard étrange et au sourire énigmatique droit comme un « i » au milieu de la salle principale comme s'il l'attendait. Ils parlèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois qu'il y avait quelques heures. Il donnait des nouvelles de Maiya et de Rakuen. Il lui racontait sa vie. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils faisaient les mêmes rêves ; une horloge où brulait des flammes, des ruines d'un site qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, une femme aux longs cheveux, un homme gigantesque à la musculature impressionnante, un autre aux cheveux et aux yeux d'ébènes, et cet homme aux yeux fermés en posture bouddhique. Mü lui parlait de cette lettre lui demandant de se rendre à Bodh Gaya. Son interlocuteur l'écoutait attentivement et après un temps de réflexion lui proposait de l'accompagner. Le ciel grondait de plus belle et l'orage éclatait au loin.

_ Les dieux ne semblent pas approuver notre choix.

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois... soufflait Mü avant de rougir de plus belle en se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_ Je pense de même. Quelque chose ne va pas...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nous nous connaissons... bien avant cette vie...

_ Dans une vie antérieure ?

_ Peut-être mais j'ai un doute... nous devons nous rendre à Bodhgaya. J'ai l'intuition que nous aurons des réponses là-bas.

« Un, deux, trois, je mange du gâteau … »

« Joue fillette, continue à jouer si cela t'amuses mais j'aurai le dernier mot. Mes serviteurs œuvrent et leur feront prendre d'autres chemins. »

« Tu as oublié une chose Temps. Tu n'as pas l'emprise sur tout… » dit-elle en tressant de longues nattes de ses cheveux ébènes tandis que lentement l'ombre de sa silhouette s'allongeait sur le sol de marbre blanc sous les yeux effrayés de Rêve qui tenait contre lui le corps cadavérique de Mort.

**New York, 12 Avril**

Cette soirée de défilé avait été éprouvante pour lui et il n'avait pas encore récupéré de la journée d'hier au cours de laquelle il avait passé plusieurs heures à une séance de photos pour magasine. Il était éreinté depuis le réveil n'ayant pas réussi à dormir encore une fois. Ses pensées étaient trop étranges par moment et ses cauchemars l'amenaient toujours à tomber au fond d'un gouffre. Toutefois, il gardait comme à son accoutumé le sourire aux lèvres et n'hésitait pas à faire des clins d'œil aux spectatrices venues pour dépenser leurs argents dans des robes qu'elles ne mettraient certainement jamais et que leurs maris achetaient pensant « investissement ».

Il dévalait les marches du Monaco sous les cris des « je t'aime », « tu es mon idole » et sous les flashes des appareils de paparazzi et de fans hystériques. C'est en se retournant qu'il le vit au loin. Il ne voyait plus que lui, n'entendant plus les cris, se moquant des flashes qui lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il se frayait un chemin au milieu de la foule, se moquait de cette main qui agrippait son foulard glissant de son épaule et se retrouvait sur la route courant laissant tomber son chapeau. Il entrait brutalement dans le véhicule sans oublier de sourire devant le regard éberlué du chauffeur.

_ Vite ! Démarre !

Le chauffeur parti en trombe et zigzaguait entre les voitures circulant encore à une heure aussi tardive. New York ne dormait jamais disait-on. Il l'entendait rire à gorge déployée affalé à l'arrière. Il ne savait quoi penser. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

_ Amènes-moi où tu veux ?

_ Quoi?

_ Où tu veux même en Enfer.

_ D'accord.

Il accélérait encore plus, mis de la musique à fond et un large sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait ivre, bourré d'adrénaline.

_ Discoooo Infernoooo

_ Tu chantes faux l'ami.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Angi... tout le monde m'appelle Angi.

_ Pourquoi avoir mis un crâne sur la portière ?

_ Je l'ai acheté comme cela et je le trouve séduisant avec son cigare entre les dents.

Il riait de plus belle, la tête posée en arrière sur le dossier il pouvait ainsi voir les étoiles. Plus rien n'existait. Enfin il était libre. Enfin c'était fini. Le taxi s'arrêtait à un feu et il vit Angi allumer une cigarette. Il avait les cheveux courts lissés en arrière mais avec quelques mèches un peu folles qui lui donnaient un air rebelle. Des yeux bleus marines rieurs et un sourire carnassier. Il s'accrochait au dossier du siège avant sur la droite du chauffeur et l'observait de plus prêt tandis que le taxi reprenait sa course folle.

_ Où m'amènes-tu ?

_ Tu m'as demandé de t'amener en Enfer.

_ C'est vrai... et c'est loin ?

_ Ouaip ! Cela te gène ? Tu préfères t'arrêter en chemin ?

_ Non... C'est toi les fleurs ?

_ Si tu parles des roses rouges... ouaih c'est moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il n'y a pas de raisons.

_ Menteur...

_ Traites moi encore de menteur et je te plante là.

_ Menteur...

Il se réveillait à l'arrière du taxi, le jour était haut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Il avait eu peur d'avoir fait un rêve et de se réveiller dans son lit encore une fois. Il était bien là entouré de l'odeur du cuir et du tabac. Il trouvait que cela sentait bon. En sortant du taxi il s'étirait tel un chat et le vit assis en tailleur sur le capot buvant un café.

_ Bonjour...

_ Bonjour beau gosse ... bien dormi?

_ Comme jamais.

_ Faim ?

_ Très.

Il l'amenait dans un Breakfast et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans l'environnement et dans le ton des voix. Ils étaient au Canada. Après avoir commandés ils s'installèrent à une table au fond afin d'être tranquilles. Il craignait par-dessus tout qu'on le reconnaisse.

_ Je me suis dit que peut-être ici isl ne te connaissent pas aussi bien qu'à New York.

_ Je me souviens de toi...

Il faillit s'étrangler avec le beagle et le regardait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

_ Tu m'avais suivi à l'aéroport. Sur le moment je l'avais mal pris et m'étais promis de te remettre à ta place le jour où je t'aurai mis la main dessus.

_ C'est pas vrai je t'ai pas suivi... j'attendais un autre client et je le cherchais.

_ Arrêtes de mentir...

Il souriait en le voyant avaler entier son second beagles d'un air renfrogné. Il prit sa serviette et avança sa main vers la commissure gauche des lèvres d'Angi afin d'essuyer la confiture qui gouttait. Angi le regardait faire hypnotiser par ses yeux bleus ciel qui ne le quittait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir pas fait de publication plus récente. Il arrive dès fois où on ne peut pas faire toujours ce qu'on veut.

Voici la cinquième étape de ma fic. Les saints d'or se rapprochent peu à peu. D'autres persos vont entrer en scène.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Paris, le 17 avril**

Il y eut une monstrueuse explosion d'un Temple et il se retrouvait ensevelit sous les gravats. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il était là entouré de plusieurs hommes habillés étrangement pleurant des larmes de sang. Il suait. Il y avait cette femme aux cheveux noirs ébène qui le regardait de son trône. Il remuait. Se sentant soulevé de dessous les gravats il se retrouvait ainsi face à un homme aux yeux bleus marines qui le regardait sévèrement. Il y voyait de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Il entendait une mélodie d'une profonde tristesse. Il fut pris par un tourbillon et se retrouvait avec le cou serré entre les mains de ce même homme aux yeux bleus marines. Cet homme n'avait de cesse de lui demander pourquoi. Il n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il étouffait. Il sentait des mains le secouer, lui caresser le visage et peu à peu fit surface. Il était en nage. Encore une fois il avait cauchemardé. Une nouvelle fois il avait réveillé Gabi et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir se maitriser. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait de ne pouvoir faire taire ce bouillonnement de sentiments et de se laisser envahir ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait être comme Gabi. Toujours égale à elle-même. Elle disait qu'il fallait toujours garder la tête froide et se maîtriser à tous les instants. Répondre par les sentiments à d'autres sentiments n'était pas la bonne solution selon elle. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait. Il l'a trouvait impressionnante. Un jour, face à un type qui lui hurlait dessus en pleine rue, elle attendit qu'il débite toute sa colère en restant paisible, immobile, silencieuse, sans bouger, telle une statue. Quand le type eut fini, elle le remercia et s'en alla tranquille, sereine, sans se presser. Il aurait voulu être comme elle. Telle une statue.

Il était 6 heures du matin et comme il n'avait pas envie de se recoucher il décidait de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était dimanche et le soleil pointait sur la ligne d'horizon. Aucun d'eux ne parlait en ce bon matin. De grises mines l'une buvait son café fumant en silence et l'un tartinait de confiture de fraise sa tranche de pain. La veille leur discussion avait été houleuse. Pour cause, l'invitation d'une amie à la rejoindre à New York dans son nouvel appartement. Amie qui avait réussi, enfin, après toutes ses années. Gabi l'a connaissait de ses années au lycée. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée clandestine dans les catacombes de Paris. Elle était enchantée mais Camus voyait d'un mauvais oeil le fait qu'elle parte seule dans cette mégapole. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte loin, qu'elle rencontre il ne savait qui avec la perspective d'un non retour possible. Il la connaissait bien et savait que de temps en temps elle regardait les documentaires sur des pays et s'imaginait bien y partir. Rien ne la retenait. Même pas lui.

Cette matinée s'était passée dans le silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait mis de la musique, ou la télé. Aucun d'eux ne voulait détendre l'air vicié entre eux. Elle avait fini son sac et vérifiait une vingtième fois qu'elle avait bien son passeport. Elle franchissait la porte d'entrée tandis qu'il balançait son livre qui rebondit sur les chambranles.

Il courrait au milieu de l'aéroport vers les guichets, sac accroché à son épaule gauche. Il poussait tous ceux qui étaient devant lui et finissait pratiquement allongé sur le guichet sous le regard désapprobateur d'un monsieur d'un âge assez avancé.

Veuillez faire la queue comme tout le monde monsieur. Lui lança d'un regard noir l'hôtesse vêtue de bleu.

C'est une urgence, je suis désolé mais je dois prendre le prochain avion pour New York... celui de 11H50. C'est urgent, je dois prendre cet avion.

Il décolle dans vingt minutes...

Vous voyez bien que c'est une urgence.

Nous n'avons plus de place

Vérifiez... s'il vous plait... j'ai besoin d'une place dans cet avion... même en classe affaire... peu importe... il me faut une place.

Il continuait son chemin dans le tunnel de verre accompagné par un steward à l'air poupon. L'avion avait été retenu afin qu'il puisse y monter et nombre de passagers le regardèrent l'air en biais en le voyant arriver.

Elle avait entendu que l'équipage attendait un passager. Elle se disait à ce moment-là qu'il y avait des sans-gênes qui se permettaient tout. L'avion aurait dû partir sans lui, cela lui aurait servi de leçon. Si tout le monde faisait de même on n'arrêterait pas d'être en retard, pensait-elle. Elle entendait les soupirs et un « merci » un « désolé ». Plongée dans son livre elle entendait vaguement cette voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle levait à peine les yeux des lignes qu'elle le vit à l'autre bout de l'avion en train de s'assoir dans les rangs des Business Class. Il avait dû payer très cher sa place. Grand bien lui fasse. Elle n'avait pas démordu depuis hier soir. Elle se cala profondément dans son fauteuil, le nez dans le 15ème tome de Game of Thrones dont elle voulait absolument connaître la fin avant l'arrivée à destination. Elle prit le marque page qui n'était autre que la lettre de son amie et le glissait sur les dernières pages de son livre. Elle souriait en pensant à son amie se disant qu'elles s'amuseraient bien ensemble et qu'elle lui ferait oublier ses tracas. Oui Pandora saurait lui changer les idées.

**New York , le 17 avril **

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau dans son affaire. Rien de plus sur le tableau de cette série de meurtres. Tous les jours c'était le même rituel ; il venait devant ce tableau puis s'asseyait à son bureau, se relevait pour regarder les photos, la frise historique de chacune des victimes retraçant les derniers jours de leurs vies, les témoignages, les hypothèses. Rien ne semblait mener à une piste. Mais voilà ce matin le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à cette heure tardive où louchant sur son tableau il remarqua les détails, l'œuvre de ce tordu. Tout d'abord il y avait la disposition des corps. Le premier était allongé sur le lit avec les mains nouées sur le torse, les jambes serrées, vêtu d'un smoking noir et chaussures lustrées, comme si on l'avait préparé pour le mettre dans un cercueil. Le second était assis dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes sur un livre « Poésies » de Rimbaud ouvert sur la 115ième page « Une saison en enfer ». Lui aussi vêtu d'un smoking noir et de chaussures lustrées. Le troisième aussi était assis dans un fauteuil les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisées, vêtu d'un smoking noir et de chaussures lustrées. Il avait une carte de tarot « la Morte » dans la poche de son smoking. Le quatrième avait été retrouvé allongé sur la moquette le bras droit et la jambe droite dans la ligné du corps. Le cinquième également allongé avait le bras gauche et la jambe gauche dans la ligné du corps. Les deux derniers corps formaient une seule et même image. Tout comme le texte qui avait été retrouvé : « O combien j'aurai pleuré ma vie Si seulement... » et « ...je ne savais pas Que je suis déjà mort ». C'est Saga, ce fichu scribouillard de ce torchon bien nommé La Torche, qui lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Jiseiku, un poème d'adieu à la vie. Comme Saga semblait être particulièrement expert en la matière, il avait osé lui demander d'effectuer les recherches pour trouver d'où pouvait bien venir ce poème. Un poème d'Ota Dôkan. C'était tout un rite, tout un message en plusieurs morceaux. Il demandait à son équipe de chercher du côté des fans de satanisme, mais son équipe n'avait rien trouvé. Du côté des fans de samouraï, de ninja cela n'avait rien donné non plus. Et puis il y avait cette fille. Cette photo représentant une fille habillée de noir, l'air revêche, hautaine. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs et une peau de lait. Ses hommes avaient cherchés du côté des gothiques en tout genre. Néant. Rien de rien.

Alors toujours devant ton tableau ?

Morgan...

Comment va mon inspecteur préféré ?

Tu veux quoi ?

Faire un scoop... alors t'en es où ?

Au même point.

Je t'ai donné un coup de main, tu pourrais rendre l'appareil mon vieux.

Je t'ai promis le scoop de l'année, la primeur de l'arrestation mais là je n'ai rien...

Heisse ?

Que ?

Heisse... la fille là... sur les différentes photos... Melle Heisse... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir avec cette affaire ?

On trouve sa photo sur toutes les victimes. Tu l'as connais d'où ?

Oh non je ne la connais pas... on ne circule pas dans les mêmes sphères vois-tu. C'est le haut du panier. Je peux te dire qu'elle est la directrice de la Galerie « Malebolge ». Très connue de la jet set. Impossible à approcher, c'est tout juste si on connait son nom. Aucune information ne transpire sur elle. La galerie est très prisée par la jet set mais je peux te dire que s'il y en a un qui dit être son ami et bien c'est un menteur. Pas d'ami, personne autour d'elle, pas de famille. On ne sait même pas d'où elle vient. Elle porte peut-être un faux nom.

Je peux la trouver où cette Ma-de-moi-selle-hei-sseeuu ?

Au Pallas Hotel... elle a une suite à vie au sommet de ce luxueux hôtel.

Rien que ça... j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller au moins une fois dans ma vie. C'est l'occasion.

Prentiss enfilait sa veste tout en disant à ses hommes de rentrer chez eux et d'aller dormir. Le journaliste le regardait d'un air penaud les bras croisés sur le torse. « aller viens Saga... viens je sens que nous allons nous amuser ».

Saga voyait le conducteur de la Grantorino, voiture non officielle de l'inspecteur, serrer les dents de temps à autre. Il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait quand il avait ce tic.

Comment va Camélia ?

J'ai déménagé il y a trois jours...

Oohhh... faudra fêter ça.

Ok, ok je sais ce que tu vas me dire... il était temps que je me rende compte qu'elle était une plaie.

Tu vois toi aussi tu es du même avis. Il t'a juste fallut un peu plus de temps pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Maggie... Katia... ça va?

C'est la forme pour les deux. Katia passe bientôt ses exams de fin de collège... puis ce sera le lycée. Ça grandie et moi je vieillis.

Et au journal ?

Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux derniers potins ?

J'ai juste entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau patron.

Ouaip... un peu étrange comme type mais bon il est cool. Au fait... plus sérieusement... tu as des nouvelles de notre affaire...

Il n'y a rien Saga, je te l'ai déjà dit... il n'y a aucune mention, aucune trace, rien qui laisserait penser que tu as un frère. Les registres sont clean, l'adoption est en règle...

Cherche encore s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas juste qu'une intuition, et puis... Eh pile pas comme ça !

Regarde ! c'est pas ta mademoiselle machin truc ?

Heisse... et oui c'est elle.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il vit l'inspecteur bondir hors de la voiture et courir en direction de la berline noire dans laquelle s'engouffrait cette femme vêtue de noire de pieds en cape.

Arrivant devant la voiture Aiolia voulu saisir le bras de sa proie mais fut arrêté net par, ce qu'il conclue compte tenu des vêtements, le chauffeur. La main l'avait saisi sèchement en le bloquant net dans son avancée.

Inspecteur Prentiss, sortez de cette voiture.

Il n'est nullement possible de déranger Mademoiselle Heisse surtout si c'est de la sorte.

Dégage de mon chemin toi... Police ! Sortez de cette voiture Mademoiselle Heisse !

Sans faire le moindre bruit, Aiolia la vit sortir avec grâce et se plongeait dans son regard noir et hautain qui le toisait.

J'ai des questions à vous poser alors vous allez me suivre.

Je dois me rendre à l'aéroport Inspecteur. Mais je vous en prie vous pouvez nous escorter si vous le souhaitez. Votre ami peut nous suivre et vous venir avec moi si vous craignez que je ne m'évanouisse.

Ça me va.

Que... Mademoiselle...

Silence ! Souffla t-elle sèchement à son chauffeur tout en s'engouffrant avec grâce dans la berline suivit par l'inspecteur après qu'il ait fit signe à Saga de le suivre avec la Grantorino.

**Bodh Gaya, le 29 avril**

Ils avaient traversés les pics jumeaux du mont Pragbodhi, se dirigeant vers le fleuve Nairanjana qui baigne les environs de Bodhgaya. Il leur fallut plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre le monastère. Tout au long de leur périple, ils avaient peu parlé. Mü ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette situation qui le troublait, pensant plus que de raison certainement à Maïya et Rakuen. Tous deux lui manquaient terriblement et il sentait parfois son ventre se nouer en pensant à eux, craignant le pire. De son côté Shion était persuadé qu'il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. Il gardait profondément ancré un secret. Il n'en avait jamais parlé et ne savait s'il pouvait le confier à son nouvel ami. Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais comment faire confiance à cet esprit qui n'avait de cesse de le hanter et de lui dire qu'il n'était en fait qu'un sale gamin.

Le lieu discrètement positionné entre les montagnes hébergeait des moines souriant vêtus de sari orangé. Les moines entendirent leur requête et leurs visages devinrent graves. Ils furent installés dans une cellule modeste et ne manquèrent de rien. Mü et Shion pouvaient aller et venir sous les regards vigilants des moines. Ils restèrent souvent ensemble en silence sous les ficus magnoliés aux immenses fleurs blanches exaltant un parfum enivrant.

Au bout de deux semaines, le moine principal du monastère les conduisit sous le figuier millénaire dont les feuilles ne jaunissent jamais ni en hiver ni en été, demeurant brillantes et lissent toute l'année. Entre les immenses racines était lové un homme en position du lotus

Je vous attends depuis si longtemps.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il fallut aux deux voyageurs s'approcher et tendre l'oreille.

Cela fait si longtemps que je vous appelle

Pour quelle raison nous as-tu fait venir ? demandant Shion surpris par la rudesse du ton de sa voix.

Tout n'est qu'illusion, ainsi l'ai-je appris. Un moi-même enchainé dans les entrailles des enfers me l'a rapporté avant de disparaitre dans un flot de pétales. J'ai pu rencontrer un autre moi dans une autre dimension qui avant d'être emporté dans une explosion destructrice, m'a informé que nous avons été séparé à des fins d'assouvir les desseins d'un dieu oublié. Mais il a été contré par des ennemis qui sont devenus nos amis par la volonté d'une entité joueuse, contraignant ainsi à la répétition. Cependant, la roue doit s'arrêter, tel est mon enseignement, afin de mettre fin à nos réincarnations et à nos souffrances. Pourtant, un autre moi perdu au fond d'une cellule, aveugle, sourd, muet, ne pouvant se mouvoir, ni sentir tout autour de lui, me fit comprendre par la pensée que si nous n'agissons pas, nous perdrons l'essence même de la raison de notre existence.

Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, souffla Mû.

Tu ne veux pas comprendre, la différence est là. Au fond de toi tu sais que tu n'as pas la vie que tu te destinais. Qui t'était destinée. Tout ce que tu as construit n'est que tromperie.

Ma femme, mon fils…. Comment oses tu dire qu'ils ne sont que tromperie, que mes sentiments ne sont fondés que sur une tromperie ? Tout ceci est réel et désiré. Je l'ai désiré !

Il m'a dit la même chose, souffla Shion surpris par sa propre réflexion à voix haute. Hak… non c'est impossible…

Il est temps que vous accédiez à l'éveil, prononça celui désigné par les moines comme étant le plus proche des dieux. Auréolé de lumière sous les yeux ébahis de Mü et de Shion, il étendait ses pouvoirs de Bouddha les englobant tous les trois au cœur du lotus de l'Eveil.

Quand Mû ouvrit les yeux, il était au sol sous le feuillage du figuier. La nuit bien entamée, il voyait les étoiles briller et former les constellations qu'il avait appris dans sa jeunesse. Son regard se troublait pensant à ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors qui n'était autre qu'un rêve éveillé.

Il est temps Mû, Shaka nous a montré la voie. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, il nous faut retrouver Athéna, prononça Shion disparaissant dans une douce lumière.

Maïya regardait l'horizon et souriait tendrement réajustant sur ses épaules le châle qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur mariage. Il était simple tout comme lui et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'en portait aucun autre. Ne perdant rien de son sourire, elle regardait son fils courir au vent. Les bergers passaient par là et s'arrêtant prièrent devant une petite stupa pour que les esprits trouvent la paix. Regardant l'horizon, avant de reprendre leur route, il n'y avait que le silence et les oiseaux charognards volant deci cela à la recherche d'une proie.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Au fait avez-vous une idée de qui peut effrayer Rêve ? (cf 4ème partie).


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Voici la sixième partie. Elle est un peu plus courte que les précédentes.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Londres, le 3 mai **

Depuis son retour il déambulait à longueur de journée dans les rues de Londres sans trop savoir quoi faire, où aller, les oreilles pleines de rock. Il mettait à fond la musique au risque de baisser son audition. Mais les bruits de la rue, de la ville, de la vie lui étaient devenus peu à peu insupportables au fil des jours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Lui et pas les autres. Ses pas l'avaient porté devant l'église de Saint Georges. Encore une fois. Tous les jours il arrivait là sans trop savoir comment. Il prenait tous les jours une direction différente, mais il n'y avait rien à faire à chaque fois il arrivait là. Le fronton était austère, de vieilles pierres grises, sans décoration, sans vitraux qu'on pourrait admirer de l'extérieur. Sans conviction il pénétrait dans l'église d'un pas lourd. Il ne faisait pas froid, juste frais et cela lui était curieusement agréable. C'était calme malgré la dévote qui balayait le long d'une allée en fredonnant un air qu'il ne connaissait guère. Il avançait de quelques mètres et s'asseyait sur un des bancs en bois foncé par les ans et le nombre de fessiers qui les ont lustrés. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant mais il se disait que peut-être il aurait la réponse à cette question qui le tiraillait depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir ? Les gens présents le regardaient d'un air empli de tristesse et cela le faisait gronder intérieurement. Il serrait ses poings dans ses poches en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu où faire un scandale. En voyant son jean usé il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un clodo avec en plus ses cheveux un peu long, sa barbe, son sweet kaki délavé, ses baskets trouées. Il était revenu mais ne trouvait pas de sens à sa vie. Il en avait un sur le champ de guerre mais pas sur celui de la quiétude. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas pris l'appartement réservé pour lui par les services d'aides au retour des vétérans. Il avait écouté sagement l'assistante sociale de l'hôpital, puis s'en était allé avant même d'avoir l'avis du médecin et du psychologue. Il n'en avait cure de toutes leurs théories. Il vivait dans un hôtel miteux mais cela lui allait. Il n'avait pas d'affaires de toute façon. Pas d'amis, pas de copine et donc pas de visite. Il n'y était que pour dormir et se laver.

Bonjour mon fils…

Mm…

C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui ne trouvez-vous pas ?

…

Il avait laissé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ACDC contrastait avec les mots doucereux qu'il lisait sur les lèvres du pasteur.

Peut-être un peu trop calme pour vous mon fils…

Je ne suis pas votre fils, siffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux et sans ôter ses écouteurs.

Qu'est-ce qui vous soucis ainsi ?

Rien.

Vous avez bien de la chance…. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne pense à mes problèmes, à ceux des autres et je ne sais comment les résoudre la plupart du temps. J'envie les personnes qui n'ont aucun soucis je dois bien l'avouer même si je sais que l'envie est un pêché.

Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?

Vous n'avez pas fini ce que vous devez faire sur terre.

Et tous mes amis qui sont morts eux ils avaient fini ce qu'ils devaient faire… ils étaient mariés, pères ou fiancés, plein de vie, de joie, alors que moi…

Vous n'êtes pas responsables de leurs morts et du destin qui a fait qu'ils ne sont plus là.

J'ai toujours cherché à mourir alors pourquoi suis-je en vie ?

Quand il m'arrive de chercher quelque chose je ne le trouve en généralement pas sur le moment où je cherche. Ce n'est que lorsque je ne cherche plus que je mets la main dessus.

Alors il faut que j'arrête de chercher la mort…. Mais que faire de ma vie ?

Que savez-vous faire ?

Tuer… seulement tuer….

Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ici… à ranger les bibles, préparer les offices, faire quelques réparations… qu'en pensez-vous ?

A quoi ressemble Dieu ?

Je pense qu'il peut se présenter sous différentes formes car il est universel et est tout et unique en même temps. Pour certain il peut être un homme, pour d'autre un arbre, un évènement

Et une femme ?

Oui cela peut être une femme.

Je fais des cauchemars incessant depuis plusieurs mois où une femme auréolée de lumière m'appelle et me demande de venir à elle, de ne pas l'oublier. Et puis il a ces hommes que je ne connais pas qui crient et ses ruines antiques qui s'écroulent tout autour de moi.

C'est curieux…

…

J'ai un ami prêtre à Burgos qui m'a parlé de celui de Bragance qui fait aussi des cauchemars épouvantables et qui ressemblent curieusement aux vôtres. Il est parti au Brésil pour se changer les idées semble-t-il.

Face à cette révélation Milo ôta ses écouteurs.

Je ne suis pas le seul ?

Il semblerait effectivement. Peut-être que vous pourrez trouver votre réponse auprès du père de Bragance.

Où se trouve-t-il ?

Salvador…

Milo se leva brusquement du banc et sorti de l'église en trombe au risque de faire tomber les passants qui le regardaient l'air mauvais mais il n'en avait cure. Enfin, il avait trouvé un lien, une piste qui lui expliquerait tout. Il était convaincu, c'était comme une révélation. Son cœur, non, son âme avait criée quand il entendit qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme lui qui peut-être l'attendait lui aussi pour avoir la réponse à sa question. C'était décidé il partirait demain pour le Salvador et trouverait ce prêtre de Bragance quitte à remuer toute le terre de cette région. Son cœur battait son plein, cela lui bourdonnait aux oreilles, les klaxons, les rires, les voix des personnes qu'ils manquaient de faire tomber tellement il courait vite, tout ceci le faisait rire aux éclats. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il se sentait vivre. Il avait trouvé un but.

Au bout de la rue, un homme aux cheveux courts et en bataille s'amusait de le voir courir à en perdre les poumons. Suivit de près par un prêtre, il partit dans la direction opposée.

**New York, le 14 mai**

C'est la gardienne de nuit qui l'a trouvé.

Son nom

Macaria… tenez c'est elle là.

… Bonjour, inspecteur Prentiss, vous connaissiez la victime ? Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

Non non c'est la première fois. Vous parlez d'un truc, je vais faire comment moi et puis quoi je perds mon job ou pas je vous assure c'est pas moi je suis pas folle pour faire un truc pareil.

Essayez de vous calmer un peu. Tout d'abord essaye de vous souvenir de votre nuit. Vous êtes arrivée pour prendre votre service et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Ben comme d'hab quoi.

C'est-à-dire ? J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait.

Je suis entrée par la porte de service, je suis venue au bureau central pour remplir ma feuille de présence avec mon heure d'arrivée. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela sert étant donné qu'il y a des caméras et donc ils voient bien quand j'arrive, mais bon. Et puis j'ai fait le tour de toutes les pièces. Je range les chaises exactement contre le mur quand elles n'y sont pas. Je regarde si tous les tableaux sont en place. Et ils étaient tous. Ils le sont encore. Une fois fait je suis retournée au bureau central et j'ai sorti mon livre de mon sac à dos. Je suis reparti faire mon tour deux heures plus tard. C'est toujours ainsi. Je fais mes tournées toutes les deux heures. Et c'est lors de ma troisième tournée que je l'ai vu là… vous parlez d'un truc bizarre. J'ai rien entendu.

Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

Six mois. Le type était bizarre mais comme je prends tout comme taf alors j'ai pas été trop regardante et puis c'est tranquille comme job vous voyez. Je pose pas de question, je raconte rien de ce que je vois… sauf là bien sûr là c'est trop glauque.

Parce qu'il y a des choses que vous n'avez jamais dit ?

Ben comment vous dire ? je veux pas avoir de problème

Vous en aurez si vous ne me dites rien.

Ben c'est le type qui m'a recruté. Il est bizarre. Dès fois il vient la nuit pas pour contrôler ce que je fais mais pour rester durant des heures devant le même tableau. Dès fois cela dure jusqu'à la fin de mon service et même quand je m'en vais il reste devant sans bouger. Bizarre comme mec. Pas désagréable même plutôt séduisant mais il fait froid dans le dos.

Montrez moi le tableau en question.

L'inspecteur Prentiss suivant la gardienne s'aperçu qu'elle boitait légèrement de la jambe droite et descendant son regard vit les sangles de métal à sa chaussure preuve d'un léger handicap. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'était pas regardante sur les emplois qu'on lui proposait. Avalant pour la quatrième fois depuis son réveil des cachets d'aspirine il faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un tableau représentant une femme nue de profil face à l'océan tenant entre ses mains un coffret. S'approchant il lit sur la carte de présentation de l'œuvre « Pandore par Jules Joseph Lefebvre, 1882 ».

Et chef qu'est ce qu'on fait du corps ?

Ne le touchez pas j'arrive !

Il griffonna sur son carnet le titre du tableau et sa description tout en se dirigeant vers ses hommes et le légiste. Le corps était assis en tailleur cloué au mur par la nuque grâce à une cheville de vingt centimètres. Les mains positionnées paumes cloutées sur les genoux, les yeux fermés et la bouche fermée grâce à une prise métallique interne qu'utilisent les croque-morts pour éviter que la bouche et la langue pendouillent mollement. Assis sous le tableau représentant « Danzas de la Muerte » l'inspecteur compris que le message laissé cette fois-ci était le tableau en lui-même. Aucune carte n'avait été trouvée dans ses poches.

Regardant tout autour de lui, il se dit que la galerie Malebolge était bien étrange avec tous ses tableaux représentant une allégorie de la mort. De la mort de Messaline par Victor-François-Eloi Biennoury, en passant par Ixion précipité dans les enfers ou encore Le Triomphe de la Mort de Pieter Brueghel l'Ancien. Il avait noté certaines œuvres, les plus frappantes selon lui. Et puis il avait demandé à un de ses hommes de prendre le livre vendu retraçant toutes les œuvres exposées.

Cette galerie était aussi froide que sa propriétaire. Il repensa à leur première rencontre qui lui avait hérissé le poil. Tout le long de leur échange il n'avait eu que l'envie de la secouer afin qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle savait mais quelque chose l'en avait empêchée. Pas le majordome. La courtoisie chevaleresque comme disait Morgan. Peut-être. Et puis il y avait eu cette femme à l'aéroport. Distante, méfiante, des yeux verts brulants. Il avait noté son nom et ne manquerait pas de la faire venir dans son bureau.

Au fait Mademoiselle Macaria quel est le nom de celui qui vous a embauché pour travailler dans la galerie de la famille Heisse ?

Oh je sais pas son nom mais c'est le majordome de la famille. Dites vous pensez que je vais perdre mon job ?

Si j'étais à votre place je chercherai autre chose.

L'inspecteur Prentiss retourna devant le tableau représentant Pandore et remarqua que malgré l'aspect très sombre de l'œuvre cette femme était lumineuse. Il y avait quelque chose de doux, de mélancolique.

Pandore… la légende dit qu'en ouvrant la boite des dieux elle fit s'échapper tous les maux sur la terre et laissa enfermé l'espoir. Mais il y a une autre traduction qui explique que grâce à la fermeture opportune par Pandore, l'humanité ne souffrira que des maux, et non pas de l'attente de ces maux, qui est probablement le pire de tous. Elle a empêché l'humanité d'être dans une crainte irraisonnée perpétuelle qui même à la folie et à la peur de l'avenir. Même si elle fit une erreur en soulevant le couvercle par le fait de sa curiosité elle a eu le réflexe de protéger l'humanité et de maintenir la boite fermée à jamais.

Au terme de quelques secondes d'un silence interminable entre les deux hommes, l'inspecteur tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la sortie. Son regard fut attiré par un tableau et il se figea net pendant un instant avant de rejoindre son équipe dehors. Faisant de même il pris note du titre du tableau « Le Sommeil et la Mort emportent le corps de Sarpédon en Lycie de Johann Heinrich Füssli, 1803 ».


End file.
